The Pact
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: While searching for her missing best friend, Natalie stumbles upon a town that hides more then just secrets. Will she be able to save her friend and herself before its too late? John is the alpha male of his pact, he is sworn to protect his family at all costs but what if the one thing he must destroy threatens to destroy his life as he knows it. Jolie/werewolf fic, hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was a long way from home, states away to be exact and now she was sitting on the side of this dirt road in bum fuck Pennsylvania, seriously her day was not going as planned, she checked her phone for a signal once more and yet nothing as she sighed heavily as she got out of her car and stared at her blown out tire, how the hell was she ever going to get the heck out of here now? And to think that all of this could have been avoided if her best friend had took her advice, cause now not only was her best friend MIA but she was looking to be sealing that same fate!

Kicking the dirt road in front of her she huffed, she didnt even know what to do now and if It wasnt for the night quickly coming upon her, well she would be pissed but something she was definitely more worried about was how the hell she was going to find anyone out here, I mean she hadnt even seen a car or a person for that matter for atleast an hour and so she began to walk, eventually she would have to find someone, right?

Meanwhile about a mile up the road in a small yet packed bar stood the victor of yet another game of pool as on lookers cheered wildly.." get this man a beer" a young but very large man said as he patted the pool champs shoulder.."good game bro, good game"

The two men playing pool were indeed brothers, and at the moment the one winning this little game was the oldest of the two and a well respected member of this society, John McBain..

"I dont know when your going to learn Mikey, I always win" John said as he rolled it onto the table..

"You should listen to him" a female said as she came over and fluttered her eyes at John.."Your brother always gets what he wants" she licked her lips playfully..

"Vange does have a point" John quickly finished off his beer and then yanked Vange close as a faint gasp left her lips and then he was kissing her senseless as the crowd began to dissipate..

"I'll get that beer" Mikey laughed as he walked past them and the kissing couple pulled back..

"what do you say we get out of here, I could find some other uses for that mouth of yours" Vange grinned but before he could answer a smaller guy with a messy mop of blonde hair came running into the bar and over them, out of breath he began to ramble profusely..

"Rex chill out man, your looking all crazed" John laughed and then turned his attention to Vange again, right before they were about to lock lips again the young guy started to talk once more..

"theres something" the kid began to say between gasps.."i need to tell you" he said out of breath as John looked at him annoyed now...

"Oh just spit it out rex" John said with annoyance..

"im trying to" the boy said with a winded voice.."an outsider" he began as he now got Johns full attention as he quickly let go of Vange and turned to the boy..

"say again?" he said as if he had heard Rex wrong..

"an outsider, maybe a half mile from here, a girl" Rex said as he took a deep breath and within seconds the entire bar got dead quiet as they all looked at Rex who gulped loudly as he looked at them..

"get over here" John said as he pulled the young kid over by his shirt and Rex's eyes got wide..

"Im just the messenger" Rex said with a half squeak as he looked up at the man nearly double his size..

John looked around quick at the prying eyes.."nothing to see here people, rex is just messing around" he said quickly as he pulled Rex across the room and everyone began chatting amongst themselves once more.."tell me your kidding"

"i wish I was Sir, but...but" Rex said nervously as he looked at John.."Mitch told me to get you, we tried to hold her off but she is relentless" he said quietly as John inhaled deep, he knew exactlly what this could mean for their town and none of it was good..

"John can we go now?" Vange said from a few feet away but John kept his attention on Rex..

"start from the beginning and dont leave a thing out" John said quickly and then looked to Vange.."rain check" he said and then turned quickly to look at Rex before she could protest and then they were heading to the door as his brother Mikey came over..

"should I be worried" Mikey said quietly..

"im not sure yet but stay here" John said as he took Rex outside and away from prying eyes..

"Mitch said to stop the car and we tried, I mean shit I even laid out a strip but all it did was flatten the tires" Rex began to ramble nervously..

"You what?" John said in shock..

"Mitch said she couldnt get close and we thought" Rex swallowed hard..

"Unfucking believable" John said with annoyance.."wheres Mitch" he said as Rex began to stumble his words.."You know what forget it, I will find him and you..." John said as he pulled him close by the collar of his shirt and Rex gasped.."You take your ass home and stay there, dont say another word about this, got it" he said warningly as Rex nodded quickly and then John was off running, he knew just where to find Mitch and he was gonna handle this thing the way it should have been handled from the beginning..

It was still unbelievably hot out even with the sun fading quickly as she walked down the dirt road, she had wished she choose to wear different shoes then the ones on her feet currently, heels definitely were not made for walking on this ground and the feeling of blisters forming on her feet made her huff as she stopped and quickly took her heels off as she sighed..

A week prior..

"do you even hear yourself Gigi, he is just some weirdo you met online" natalie shook her head as she sat across from her best friend as they sipped beer..

"I knew you were going to say that but he's different" Gigi said quickly..

"seriously Gi? I hope he didnt feed you that line, its like the oldest one in the handbook for crazy psychos" natalie said sarcastically..

"You know you could just be happy for me" Gigi huffed..

"happy? Youve talked to this guy online, for all you know he is some fat ass living in his moms basement" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"I saw pictures of him and trust me he is hot as hell" Gigi smirked...

"Ok and you bought that? Really? Anyone can post a picture and pretend to be whoever the hell they want, you know that" Natalie huffed..

"i shouldnt of even said anything to you" Gigi said with annoyance..

"I cant even believe were having this conversation right now, the dude is some whack job!" Natalie snapped..

"Your jealous" Gigi said quickly..

"what? Are you smoking crack, why the hell would I be jealous that your talking to some lunatic online" Natalie said with a sarcastic laugh, she couldnt believe that Gigi was falling for this. Now she understood that Gigi too had been burnt and yeah so maybe at times natalie hated being alone but being alone was better then being with some asshole and that seemed to be the only kind of guy that either of them attracted..

"You dont know him like I do" Gigi said defensively..

"You dont even know him! god Gi listen to yourself" Natalie said with annoyance..

"You know just cause your miserable" Gigi began..

"oh so now im miserable? I cant believe were even talking about this right now and by the way im not miserable, I like being alone" Natalie snapped defensively..

"You were just saying yourself a few days ago that you missed sharing a bed with someone" Gigi began..

"i think you misunderstood what I was saying, I meant sex Gigi and with a real live guy not some cyber creep" she huffed as she downed her beer..

"You know what, lets just drop it" Gigi sighed heavily..

"sounds good to me, I mean really Gi, an online guy?" Natalie said as she stood, she needed something stronger to drink now..

"Im dropping it ok" Gigi put her hands up in defeat..

"good cause its stupid and your my bestest friend in the world Gigi" Natalie said quickly.."and I only say that cause I love you"

"I love you too and I dont want to fight" Gigi said low..

"well as long as you agree to drop it with this dude" natalie said quickly..

"done" Gigi forced a smile..

"good, now I need a shot, want one?" Natalie said quickly..

"sure, make it a double" Gigi said with a smile..

Natale relived the conversation over and over in her head, Gigi had promised her that she would drop it with this guy and then she went and did the unthinkable and now natalie was stuck on this wooded road, she was so going to kick Gigi's ass after she got to her!

Natalie looked at the last text she had gotten from Gigi, she still couldnt believe her smart, strong minded friend would do this, I mean who seriously meets guys online anymore these days? Nat I know you dont agree with that I am doing but I really like this guy and im going for it. You told me before that you only live once and well this is my chance, please dont be too mad..

Natalie quickly shoved the useless phone in her pocket, those messages had been from nearly six hours prior and after numerous unanswered phone calls natalie knew exactlly what she had to do and that consisted of getting in her car and driving to find her blinded by love friend..

Working in law enforcement she knew that a person had to be missing for atleast 24-48 hours before the police would even start a search and considering that Gigi went on her own free will, hell it could be a week atleast before anyone did anything to help find her. So technically natalie wasnt a cop but damn close, she was a forensic tech and she was savy with finding small evidence which lead her on this chase across another state..

Unfortunately she hadnt known much about this guy other then Gigi was completely smitten by him and thats where the real research came into play and thankfully Gigi hadnt been smart enough to cover her own tracks cause all natalie had to do was search her friends apartment and within five minutes she had her answer. A small town called Lanview, one that barely registered on any map. Honestly this was looking worse and worse for Gigi, metting some random guy who lived in some backwoods town!

Natalie winced as she glanced down at her sore feet, they were covered in dirt now and she was almost positive she had cut the bottom of one of them on the gravel, it wasnt until she heard a distinct sound that she stopped walking for a moment, at first she couldnt tell what it was, it sounded like an animal, maybe a dog but by the second howl that seemed closer then the first one she stopped and looked around..

Being lost on this deserted road with not a single person or car in sight was nerve racking enough but to hear the sound of a wolf, now things were getting crazy, she felt her heart begin to race as she stood there. The only animals she was use to seeing back home were the occassional raccoon and even those bastards she despised..

She thought about running back to her car, it had to be atleast a half mile back, she quickly looked around as it got incredibly quiet, eeirly quiet..

John made his way through the woods and to one of the many hidden high posts that filled the woods, Mitch looked down at him as he arrived at the bottom of the post.." I think we freaked her out a bit, im sure any second now she will be taking off" he said proudly as he looked back out through his binoculars..

"and how exactlly is she suppose to do that with her tires blown out" John snapped with irritation as Mitch looked at him a bit bewildered.."Guess you didnt think about that, huh" he shook his head..

"Listen we had little time to act here John, I did what I thought was best" Mitch said defensively..

"and leaving someone stranded here was the best idea, shit mitch, use your damn brain" John snapped as he got to the top of the post and he looked out..

"we could always just get rid of her" Mitch said as John looked at him..

"your unbelievable, im not getting rid of anyone" John snapped yet again.."give me those" John snatched the binoculars from an annoyed Mitch..

"well we cant just let some stranger come into town" Mitch said quickly..

"as if I dont know that" John said sarcastically and then he spun from Mitch as he shook his head..

"John where are you going" Mitch called out as John quickly made his way down the post...

"Im taking care of this before we have a bigger problem on our hands" he snapped and then he was taking off, yet again it seemed as though if he wanted something done right then he would have to do it himself!

Natalie had opted to head back to her car, being stuck out in the middle of no where in utter darkness was definitely not how she saw herself spending the night and atleast she could have the protection of her camry. She honestly couldnt believe she was in this situation, gigi was gonna pay for this big time once she found her! It seemed to take way more time then she had expected to get back to her car and with darkness quickly falling on her she was more then a bit anxious to get back into the safety of her car, she never was one for being out in the wilderness. The idea of some old horror movie came into mind and with that she began to walk even faster to her car as she ignored the throbbing of her feet, suddenly she wasnt sure if she wanted anyone to find her out there, especially not some hillbilly, yep this was definitely not a good idea.

The sight of her car was more then a welcomed one as she ran the last few yards to it, it was looking more and more like she would be spending the night there and as much as she hated that idea, well atleast being inside her car gave her some comfort as she opened the car door but as she did so she heard another sound, this one a bit different from the other sounds she had been hearing and when she turned her head she saw a pair of headlights coming down the now darkened stretch of road. Her first impulse was to start waving her hand and jumping up and down but then she remembered every horror movie she had ever watched as a child and she quickly hopped into her car and locked all the doors..

Her nerves were absolutely going crazy as she quickly looked around her car for something to use to defend herself, she hated that back at home she had never thought about self defense, even coming from a big city she never found a need for it, hell half of the time she was sitting in front of a microscope looking at evidence... She flipped open her glove box as the car lights got closer to her and she scrambled to find something, anything and thats when she saw it, a screw driver and she quickly looked at it, if she had to use it she would and with that she quickly put it between her legs as she sat there..if she was gonna go down it wouldnt be without a damn fight!

The lights came closer as she clutched onto the sharp tool and as the vehicle came into view she noticed it was an old beat up truck, she tried her best to hide her fear as she sat there stiff as a board as the truck came to a stop literally in front of her car, blinding her by the headlights as she covered her eyes with one hand as a large, a very large figure got out of the truck, she did a quick check to make sure her doors were still locked as she squinted to see the person coming towards her, all she could see was the outline of the frame and it was huge, like seriously this person had to be atleast six foot four.."shit" she whispered under her breath as she watched the form move over to the drivers side door..

"You alright?" she heard a deep mans voice say but she couldnt see him cause his wide covered chest was in view of her window, I mean holy shit, she had never seen anyone this big before and it wasnt even like the person was fat or anything, just big, very big.."maam?" the voice said again but this time he bent down and looked into the window at her and thats when she saw him, or atleast those blue eyes that were attached to a very rugged looking guy, maybe early thirties with long dark hair, to be honest he was quite attractive but then serial killers did come in all shapes and sizes , right?

"Im fine, just um" she began to ramble as the guy looked at her, he was intimidating to say the least but she tried to act unaffected..She quickly held up her phone to show him that she had a link to the outside world even if the damn thing had no signal.." just waiting on a tow truck" she lied quickly as the man cocked his head to the side..

"Your tires are blown out" he said as he glanced at her front tire and then back at her..

She refrained from being sarcastic as if to say no shit sherlock but she forced a smile.."its fine, he should be here any minute now" she said as she waved her phone..

"I could change them out" John said as he stared back at her.. She definitely wasnt from the country he made a mental note, he had seen her kind before just some city brat that got lost, god how he hated that he had to be the one doing this right now when all he wanted to do was sate his appetite for food and sex...

"no thanks, I got it" she said quickly, he could smell the fear coming off of her as she sat there and part of him knew that he should just leave her there but then again he also knew that trying to get a signal out there was slim to none and if he left her sitting there the chances that she would stumble into town by morning was high.. So he ignored her statement as he began to walk back over to the bed of his truck, lucky for her, he had what she needed and he quickly began to reach into his truck..

Natalie watched with fear as he got to his truck, she had the worst case scenerio going through her head, what if he had a weapon, maybe a gun, she wasnt going to wait to find out cause her small screw driver was no match for a gun and so she thought quickly as she crawled into the back of her car and unlatched the furtherest car door as she watched him grab what looked like a large iron bar from the back of his truck..

"Oh fuck this shit" she said under her breath as she slowly popped the car door open and peeked up to see him grabbing something else and soon she was literally crawling onto the dirt ground, she would make a run for it if she had to..

On her hands and knees she made her way to the back of her car as she bit back the pain of the gravel digging into her hands and exposed knees, seriously why had she worn a skirt of all days? She moved quickly and steathly on the ground, she would make a run for it soon but what she wasnt expecting was seeing a pair of large boot covered feet move in front of her..

"what are you doing?" the deep voice said as a small gasp left her throat and she stopped as she looked up the huge frame clad in jeans and a tshirt.. She was completely and totally busted..

"I um...I uh, dropped something" she said as she swallowed hard, the look of a smirk on his face made her throat get even drier as she stayed on the ground..

"well you should get up before you hurt yourself" he said as he reached his long hand down at her and she quickly backed up and stood within seconds..

"Back off!" she said as she pulled out her screw driver and pointed it at him..

"woo...hold up" he said as he stood there..

"I mean it, back up, NOW!" she yelled as she waved the small tool around..

"Ok ok...just put the screw driver down before you hurt" he began to say but the sight of something in the corner of her eye made her gasp cause coming up right behind him was what she could only describe as a insanely large dog and it was growling as he spun around, she took the opportunity to run as fast as she could, darting into the woods as she screamed out!

"son of a bitch, what are you doing Mitch!" John yelled and then within seconds the large wolf was off and running after her into the woods.."No! Stop!" John yelled but it was too late, Mitch was already hot on her tail..

Natalie ran faster then she could of ever imagined, she couldnt even comprehend what she had saw, she had never seen a dog that big before and then it hit her, she remembered the howling sound from earlier, a wolf, it had to be some sort of gigantic wolf!

She could hear the beast right behind her as she ran and darted between trees and shrubs, it was insanely dark now in those woods and she could barely make anything out and her voice had run dry from screaming and then it happened, she fell and hard, literally onto her chest as it knocked the wind out of her and it was then that she felt the warm breath and the growling grew more intense as she flopped onto her back only to see the huge fangs of the wolf literally on top of her, she went to scream out but didnt make a sound and she lunged that screwdriver right at the wolf, slashing his side as he yelped and the tool went scattering onto the ground, she knew this was it, her life was over, like truly over and just as she closed her eyes and succumbed to her fate a loud howling was heard and as she shot her eyes open she saw not only one but two large wolves standing there and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

John was beyond pissed as he stared bare chested at Mitch. They had taken natalie back to Johns place but that wasnt even the half of it, now they had this unconscious girl there, not only in their town but now in Johns very own house..

"You should of just let me finish her!" Mitch snapped angrily..

"I gave you a direct order!" John yelled at him.."Now look what you've done!" he began to pace, he didnt even like humans and now he had one in his place, to say he was beyond disgusted was an understatement..

"Look what I have done? You brought her back here, wait til the others find out" Mitch yelled back at him..

"and I should of just let you kill her? are you out of your mind!" John yelled.."there is probably people looking for her and now...NOW!" he yelled even louder..

"I think you both just need to calm down" Mikey said as he walked into the room and they both looked at him.."she's not dead thank god"

"yeah well she should be, like you said others will be looking for her, then what? You have completely put this pack in danger!" mitch yelled angrily..

"You should of never went after me, I had things handled!" John snapped at him..

"she was going to attack you, I protected you!" Mitch yelled even louder...

"from a fucking screw driver, are you mad man!" John paced across the room again..

"Listen, both of you unless you want her waking up and screaming bloody murder you both need to calm the hell down" Mikey said seriously as he looked at them..

"This is unreal, lets just end this, now!" Mitch said as he began to storm past John but John put his hand out and grabbed the older man..

"I am done with your reckless ways, now you back the hell off or I will..." John began as Mitch cut him off..

"Or you'll what? Huh? Kill me?" Mitch challenged him..

"No one is killing anyone" Mikey said as he got in between the two men and John glared at Mitch and then shoved him back as he let go of him.."we have to figure out what we are going to do with her" Mikey said seriously as he looked at them both..

"get him out of my house" John said before he stormed out of the room and Mitch looked at Mikey..

"Your brother is out of control, he is putting us all in danger" Mitch continued..

"You shouldnt of went after her" Mikey defended his brother..

"Oh now this is priceless, your going to defend him, I should of known" mitch said sarcastically.."You know what, to hell with you both and when the others find out... oh you just wait" he threatened mikey..

John grabbed a beer from his fridge and headed down the hall to the guest bedroom, he could hear Mitch still talking shit but for now he didnt even want to see him.. Now he had a bigger problem on his hands then just an unruly member of the pack cause laying in a bedroom down the hall was that girl. Her scent was everywhere and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out..

They had all lived in Lanview Pennsylvania for nearly thirty years, out of reach of any humans, they lived off the land unlike their neighboring brothers who went out looking for blood. The Mcbain pact was different, it had all started off with Joseph McBain, the eldest of them all may he rest in peace. It was his dream to live in peace with nature and so he had taught his pact the way, some followed and some left but in the end the ones that stayed joined him and his family and for thirty something years they had lived in peace and out of harms way..

When joseph had died tragically by the hands of a rival pact it was John who took his fathers place. He hadnt always been the upstanding son but an Alpha no less, the difference between him and his father is that he hated the humans, so much so that he never had contact with them and he was just fine with that. Lanview had become a place of solitude, a place they could all live away from the dangers of normal society, well atleast until now cause a very real threat laid sleeping in one of his beds as he watched her from the bedroom door..

As far as humans went he had to admit that she definitely had her looks going for her but that didnt change what she was even though a part of him ached to touch that porcelin skin and flame like hair..

"we cant just keep her here John" his brother said as he came up to him and John sipped his beer..

"Yeah well what the hell are we suppose to do with her" John said with a shake of his head as he looked at his brother..

"I dont know but we have to figure something out fast, mitch is on a rampage" Mikey said nervously..

"fuck mitch that bastard better watch his back" John snapped angrily but before he could say anything else a soft groan was heard as they both got quiet and looked at the bed as the sleeping girl began to move some..

"I dont see this ending well" Mikey said seriously..

"Just let me deal with this" John said as he stepped into the room and Mikey took a deep breath and then walked away.. John neared the bed as she moved some and her eyes began to flutter open..

She was barely clad in that bed, a temptation that even John himself found hard to contain himself from.. His eyes darted to her legs and then up to the small skirt she had on, her chest moved slowly up and down making his eyes linger on her large breasts, he quickly shook his head at the ideas running through his head, she was nothing but a filthy human and if it wasnt for his fathers voice in his head, well he would of just killed her himself and saved them all the trouble..

Natalie felt her head throbbing something awful as her eyes began to open, she felt sick to her stomach and her throat was so dry she could barely swallow, images of dark figures, large dogs and loud growling made her shoot up out of the bed as she gasped and tried to catch her breath..

She heard his voice before she saw him.."You shouldnt jump around, you took quite the fall" her eyes followed the voice and then she jumped back even more as she saw his intense blue eyes staring at her..

"what the hell, where am i" she said in fear as she looked around the room, she was slowly piecing together what she had remembered and she definitely remembered him but then the throbbing started in her head, as if she was hit by a mack truck and she grabbed at it and groaned..

"I told you to just sit still" he said with annoyance as he moved around the bed..

"what did you do, how did I get here" she said with her hand on her head and then the image of the dog came flashing back, there was two of them and she scrambled back on the bed more.."where are they" she said frantically..

"You need to calm down, you took a fall" he said again..

"but I saw...i saw" she began to say as she hyperventilated and he moved closer to her.."dont touch me!' she snapped at him and he backed up some.."stay back" she brought her legs up to her chest as she looked around the room, she had no idea where she was..

"I saved your ass back there" he snapped at her as she looked at him..

"where am I, what is this place" she said as she tried to find something to protect herself with but there was nothing..

"a thank you would surfice" he said dryly..

"get away from me" she balled herself up against the headboard..

"suit yourself im done here" he said as he spun from her, he was beyond frustrated and he wasnt about to stay there and get yelled at by some human..Hell he could tear her from limb to limb and the idea was seeming better by the minute..

Natalie watched as he walked to the door.."wait where are you going" she snapped at him and he stopped..

"Listen lady im not in the mood" he said angrily..

"where am I!" she yelled at him as confusion ran through her, where were those dogs, how did she get there and why was he there? He just shook his head as he exited the room, he looked over at his brother as he came into the hall..

"do something with her" John said as he walked past his brother with annoyance..

Natalie was absolutely on the verge of a freak out, like big time as she scrambled to her feet and nearly fell down..

"You should take it easy, you did quite the number to your head" another mans voice made her jump as she stumbled backwards and he walked over to her..

"who are you, where am i" she said as she scrambled back more..

"no one is going to hurt you ok" Mikey put his hands up in defeat..

"where am i" she said again as she looked around..

"let me take a look at your head" he said as he walked towards her.."Im a doctor" he finished..

She stopped now as she looked at him.."a doctor, is this...am I in a hospital" she said with confusion..

"Not exactlly, more like my brothers place" he said with a shake of his head..

"your brother?" she said with confusion..."that guy is your brother?" she said as she kept her distance, none of this made sense but somehow she felt more at ease with this guy, he didnt seem as threatening even though she kept her guard up and watched him..

"I know, he's not much for talking but he did save your life" Mikey said honestly..

"He... that guy, saved me?" she said in shock..

"he's not so bad once you get to know him" Mikey said with a soft smile.."Im Michael and like I said I am a doctor and right now I would really like to look at that head of yours before you pass out again" he made an attempt to move over to her slowly as he kept his hands up..

"I passed out?" she said as she shook her head.."i saw...they were huge...dogs, wolves, I dunno its foggy" she began to ramble..

"its the woods, there are a lot of things out there" he said quickly as he got closer.."can I see?" he pointed her her head and she went to touch it and thats when she felt the bandage and fear coursed through her.."You took quite the fall" he said again..

"i thought it was going to kill me" she said as she touched her head and he stepped closer as he kept his hands up..

"Im sure it would of, my brother stopped it" he said quickly..

"But how? I mean...i dont understand" she said as she held onto her head again..

"just relax and let me look at your head" he said as she moved her hands now and looked at him, he had soft eyes, a soft demeanor, definitely not like his brother, she couldnt wrap her mind around this..She stood completely still as he unwrapped the bandage and touched the sore spot on her head as she winced.."it stopped bleeding and im happy to report that you will live after all" he said with a soft smile..

"Your really a doctor?" she said quietly as he took a bandaid out of his pocket and placed it across her forehead..

"thats what they tell me" he said with a smile.."all done, now could I get a name?"

"um...um... Brenda" she swallowed hard as she lied..He looked at her as if he could tell she was lying but he didnt say anything to stop her..

"well brenda its nice to meet you" he said as he put his hand out and she looked at it..

"Michael, right?" she swallowed hard as she shook his hand..

"brenda, right?" he said with a half cocked smile as she quickly looked away and pulled her hand back..

"My car broke down" she said as she stared at her bare feet..

"so ive heard, where exactlly were you headed?" he asked..

"Um just, you know taking a road trip" she lied yet again..

"if your done playing house in here I would like to have a word with you" John said with a clipped tone as he stood in the doorway and they both looked up at him, it was the second time that day that natalie was seemingly mesmorized by this guy even though he was a grade a douchebag but now he was a barely clad douche bag as he stood there shirtless and she couldnt help but stare, I mean talk about muscles upon muscles, this guy was stacked..

"I'll be back" Mikey said as he turned from her and walked out into the hall as John rolled his eyes..

"get that stupid grin off your face Mikey" he snapped angrily..

"what? She's alright, you know for well, a human" he whispered as John rolled his eyes again..

"right now she is trouble and until we figure out what to do with her" John began with a shake of his head..

"i think she just got lost" Mikey began to say as John looked at him..

"No one ever just gets lost when they show up here, I dont trust her, not one bit" John said quickly..

"what exactlly do you think we should do with her, its not like she is going to fight us" Mikey said quickly..

"can you just think with your other head for a minute here" John snapped as Mikey sighed.."she has seen too much"

"she doesnt even know what she has seen, she hit her head pretty hard" Mikey began quickly..

"Can you stop defending her" John snapped..

"Hey your the one who fought Mitch over her" Mikey said quickly..

"i did no such thing, I was trying to prevent a massacre" John said defensively as he began to pace the hallway..

"either way you saved her" Mikey said quickly..

"stop turning this into something it isnt Mikey" he warned his brother.."im about to have the town on my ass"

"then lets just let her go, you can fix the car" Mikey began..

"and just let her walk out of here and tell god knows who what she saw? Oh I dont think so" John said sarcastically..

"we cant just keep her here" Mikey said quickly..

"well until I figure out what to do with her" John began but then stopped as they both quickly turned to see her standing there..

Natalie had heard half of the conversation and to say she was more then scared for her life would have been an understatement.."I would like to leave now" she said quickly as she stood there trying to act as if she heard nothing but she had heard them loud and clear, they werent planning on letting her leave at all..

"yeah well that aint going to happen" John said dryly..

"what?" she snapped angrily..

"John dont do this" Mikey said quickly..

"you cant make me stay here" she said again as her voice shook..

"watch me" John said as her eyes got wide and she did the first thing she could think of, she spun and began running down the hall as she yelled out..

"help me, somebody help me!"

"now look at what you did!" Mikey yelled at his brother..

"do I have to do everything by myself!" John snapped as he took off down the hall as she ran to an open room and tried to slam the door shut but his hand came in and flew it open as she gasped and jumped back.."dont piss me off" he said warningly to her and she quickly looked to a lamp that was within reach, she grabbed it and threw it hard at him as it hit his chest and then crashed to the floor..He didnt even budge as he stood there and then glanced at the floor as she ran to the window across the room and frantically tried to open it but before she could even get it to move he had grabbed her from behind as his hands locked around her waist and he pulled her hard against him.."im going to say this one more time" he began..

"Let go of me you monster!" she yelled as she kicked against him and then took an opportunity to bite down on his exposed arm as he yelled out and promply let go of her as she fell to the ground..

"are you crazy!" he yelled as Michael ran into the room..

"what the hell are you doing John!" Mikey yelled..

"she fucking bit me!" John yelled at him as he looked at the small teeth marks in his arm..

"stay back!" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet..

"this is your way of calming the situation!" Mikey snapped as natalie again tried to open the window but to no avail..

"hey, she broke my lamp and then bit me, im fucking bleeding here" John snapped..

"Listen ok I dont have anything ok" Natalie said quickly as she tried to plead with them..

"were not going to hurt you" Mikey said to her..

"oh I wouldnt guarentee that" John said dryly as he continued to baby his arm..

"dont listen to him ok, I give you my word" Mikey said to her..

"I just want to go, please just let me go" natalie pleaded some more with the more reasonable brother..

"i hope she doesnt have rabies" John said as he touched his arm..

"screw you asshole" Natalie yelled at him..

"can everyone just calm the fuck down" Mikey yelled as Natalie sucked back tears and John looked at him.."Please for heavens sake" Mikey said lower now and then he looked at natalie..

"i just...i...i" she couldnt help the stream of tears that began to pool in her eyes..

"im outta here" John spun from them..

"hey! You are not leaving, you brought her here" Mikey said quickly as John turned around..

"she's more trouble then anything, I say let her out to fend for herself" John said with annoyance as she began to cry..

"You know we cant do that John" Mikey said seriously..

"so what, let the others have her" John walked to the door..

"others?" she squeaked out with tears, this was all just too much..

"You really think that is the best idea, do you know what dad would think" Mikey said quickly..

"he's fucking dead Mikey, get over it, let the bitch go" John yelled as he stormed over to the door and Mikey ran after him..

"Im not going to let you do this John!" mikey yelled at his brother who quickly turned and faced him, the next thing natalie saw was piercing red eyes and she let out a scream as she fell to the ground.."god dammit John, look what you did" Mikey turned from his brother and quickly went over to an unconscious Natalie as he knelt down..

"well atleast she shut the hell up" John snapped as he stormed out of the room..

Mikey leaned down and felt for a pulse, relieved he picked her up as he looked at her.."Im sorry you had to see that" he said softly to her unconscious body and then he was carrying her out of the room in his arms..

The sound of loud voices snapped natalie out of her sleep as she went to get up in the dark room but she couldnt move, there was nothing but a small lamp on as she looked down and tried to scream as she saw herself tied up but nothing would come out with the tape over her mouth, she fought against her restraints but it was futile, she was literally tied and gagged and she could only assume what that meant for her fate, she would die there, they were going to kill her!

"How are we suppose to sleep knowing that one of them is in here" One of the guys from the town said as the livingroom was filled with upset and annoyed members of the pact..

"i have a family to think of" another one yelled..

"what if others come" another said..

"can we all just calm down" Mikey said quickly as he stared at the irate faces of his pact mates..

"she bit him, she could be filled with disease!" Vange yelled out as she held onto Johns arm..

"he brought her here, dont you see, he doesnt give a shit about any of you" Mitch yelled out...

"Ive had just about enough of you Mitch" John snapped at him..

"Youve lost your right to talk" Mitch seethed as John moved towards him..

"Enough Ok" Mikey yelled as he got inbetween them.."Fighting amongst ourselves isnt going to help the situation"

"i say we kill the bitch" mitch yelled as people began to agree with him..

"You dont get to say what we do, this my town!" John pushed his brother aside and got face to face with Mitch..

"and your putting us all in danger, is that the kind of leader you want!" Mitch said loudly as he looked at everyone..

"Just let him take the girl John, she is a threat" Vange said to him but he didnt pay her any mind as he grabbed Mitch by the collar of his shirt..

"as the leader of this pact I order you to stand down or I'll make you so help me" John threatened him..

"dont you see what he is doing, he would sacrifice us all for that thing in there" Mitch yelled out..

"how about I just sacrifice you" John snarled as he opened his mouth as large teeth began to protrude..

"Now thats enough!" the sound of a fraile older woman called out but she wasnt just any woman, she was the mother of John and Mikey and everyone stopped and looked at her.."we are not animals here" she snapped as she came into the room more and john let go of Mitch.."we all came to this town to live in peace"

"well your son has decided another fate for all of us" Mitch snapped at her..

"Oh step off of your high horse Mitch, your as much of a leader as sneaky rat" she said as she got in front of him.."My husband didnt leave his title to just anyone, John has done nothing but put all of you first, he has helped you all and given you a life others only dream of" she said loudly as she looked around at the now quiet faces staring at her.."and if you think otherwise then shame on you, we are not murderers here!, now the best thing all of you could do is go home to your families, were done here!"

John quickly turned and stormed into the kitchen, Vange hot on his heels as he grabbed another beer from the fridge as the crowd began to dissipate..

"you cant keep her here John" Vange said quickly as he downed the beer in one large sip..

"go home vange" he said as he grabbed another beer..

"John... she isnt safe" Vange continued..

"I think my son said to go home Vange, now I think you should listen" Johns mother said as she came into the kitchen and Vange huffed loudly as she stood there..

"your making a mistake" she snapped at John as she then looked at his mother...

"goodnight vange" his mom said with an icy tone as the two women glared at one another and the vange stormed off as john opened another beer..

"You want to explain to me what the hell is going on here" his mother said seriously as she looked at her son..

"I had it under control" John said dryly and then went to walk past her..

"dont you dare take that tone with me young man, you may be leader of this pact but I am your mother, now you will sit your ass down right now" she snapped as John looked at her.."dont make me tell you again" she said angrily as he sighed and then did just that, he sat down, tonight had officially gone from bad to worse and things werent looking up in the least..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Natalie tried as hard as she could to get herself free but it was pointless, she could barely move an inch, she was trapped here and she honestly didnt know what that meant for her fate!

"Mitch was right" John said as he stared at his mother..

"You dont mean that John, that is not the way we raised you" his mother said angrily..

"she is a threat and an enemy to our kind" John said as he stood now..

"she is a living and breathing human" his mom stood and stared down her son.."You still have so much to learn" she shook her head..

"Im suppose to be keeping everyone safe, lord knows if she came in as a spy" John said quickly..

"Have you forgotten everything your father taught you!" his mother said with disappointment in her voice..

"Look where it got him, he would still be alive if" he began to say as his mother got close to him..

"dont you talk about your father that way, he lived his life the best he could and he gave his life to protect us all" she said warningly to him..

"he was stupid and if you think any different then your just as" John began but before he could finish his sentence his brother stepped in..

"you should think twice before you finish that sentence John" Mikey snapped at him as he came in closer..

"You know what, im done here, if your all so worried about her then you do something about it" John slammed his beer down on the counter and stormed out of the room..

"he doesnt mean it, he's not thinking straight" their mother began to say..

"He's a drunk fool and his kind of thinking will get us all killed" mikey said angrily..

John made his way back down the hall and stopped in front of the closed bedroom door, with anger fueling him he shoved the door open as the wide and fear filled eyes of his capture looked at him..

"Not so tough now huh" he said sarcastically as he walked over towards her and she continued to try and get out of her restraints.."why are you here, who sent you" he said loudly to her as she tried to speak but couldnt.."You may have my brother fooled but I know your kind" he said as he leaned down and got his face to hers as she gasped.."who sent you!" he snapped again..

"Back off John!" his brother said as he got to the doorway and John couldnt help but laugh as he continued to stare at her.."I mean it" Mikey said as he got closer and john glanced at him now..

"you feel like the tough guy now, huh" John turned and faced his brother.."do you forget who I am!"

"Your acting like an asshole right now John!" Mikey stepped closer to his brother..."sleep it off!" he snapped..

"why dont you make me" John stepped closer to his brother as they stood toe to toe..

"How about I make you!" a loud rumbling voice of an older male said as both men turned to see one of the oldest member of the clan, a man by the name of Bo said as he came into the room.."Now would you like to put that to the test John" Bo said as he neared him and John backed up some.."You should be ashamed of yourself and to think we call you a leader" Bo shook his head..

John didnt say anything as he stood there and within seconds he was storming out of the room as Mikey looked at Bo..

"he's out of control" Mikey said as he looked at the older man..

"he's hurting, with your fathers anniversary coming up" Bo shook his head and then looked at Natalie as she continued to try and free herself..

Natalie watched as the older man came over to her and she couldnt help but shake from fear as his hand came to her mouth, for a moment she thought he was going to snap her neck but instead he pulled the tape from her mouth as she gasped.."whats your name girl? And I advise you not to lie"

Natalie gulped as she tried to regain her breathing as she looked at this older man.."Na...na...natalie" she said with a trembling voice..

"I apologize for the restraints Natalie but for now we dont know your reasons for being here" he said as she swallowed hard.. She honestly felt like she had been thrown into the twilight zone, why was everyone so worried about her as if she was a threat?.."get her some water" Bo said to Mikey who stood a few feet away and he quickly left the room as natalie stared up at this man..

"Please just let me go, I didnt do anything" she said with tears..

"if only it could be that easy natalie" he said as he took a seat next to her and she took in his features of thin silver hair attached to a massive body, seriously was everyone on steroids here? She quickly began to think back to her training at the LPD, though it was short she had sat in on a class about dealing with hostage situations, and since she was essentially a hostage..

"i got lost, I was looking for..." she began quickly as images of Gigi came to mind, what if Gigi was being held there too, the thought was almost too much to bear..

"Looking for what?" Bo said softly as he looked at her..

"My friend, she's ...she's missing" she swallowed hard.."Please I...i" she said quietly, this guy seemed understanding, kind almost..

"Ok, well that is a start" Bo said as he got up and Mikey entered the room with a bottle of water in his hand.."tend to her while I make some calls" Bo said and then he was leaving the room as natalie felt the tears coming on again, were they just going to leave her there?

"hey its alright, I promise no one is going to hurt you" Mikey said as he neared her..

"i just want to go home, please just let me go home" she said as he came closer..

"soon...i promise soon" he said as he looked at her..

John tossed and turned in his sleep, his dreams filled with nightmares of that fateful day, the one that had been weighing on him heavily, the day his father was killed..

He had only been 15 at the time and for the most part he lived a carefree life and at this particular moment it consisted of sneaking a six pack of beer in the middle of the woods..

John had always been sort of a loner, it was hard to be anything else when his father was the almighty leader of the this town and one hell of a hard ass as well. It seemed like those around John either feared him or didnt speak to him at all and for a teenager that was a hard thing to deal with and so he spent a lot of his time like this, alone..

As he drank the last beer the sound of voices caught his attention but it wasnt just any voice but the voice of his father and he immediately threw the beer can on the ground as he crouched down behind some bushes.

Off in the distance he could see his father along with some other members of the council, they all seemed to be in a heated discussion even though John couldnt make out what they were saying and so he quietly made his way closer..

"I think we should just leave things be Joseph, this isnt our problem" one of the older men said to his father..

"How could we in our best conscience let this happen, I say that now it becomes our problem" Joseph said as he looked at the other council members..

"we dont even know if this is true, it could just be a way for the Hesser Clan to trick us out of the truce" Bo said quickly..

"the only way we will know is if we see for ourselves" Joseph said seriously..

"brother please dont do this, just stepping onto their territory is grounds for death" Bo said with concern..

"we cant just sit around while they torture an innocent" Joseph said loud.."Im going, now who is with me" he looked around at all the faces as they cast their eyes down.."so be it" Joseph said with a nod of his head, he would be going it alone and he was ok with that..

The sound of John stepping onto a branch made them all look in his direction as he fell back onto his ass, before he could even scrambe away his father had him by the collar of his shirt..

"what the hell are you doing here John" his father snapped at him as he brgan to ramble drunkingly.."have you been drinking!" he yelled loudly..

"dad I want to go, I want to join you" John said quickly..

"none of that was for you to hear" Joseph shook his head..

"But dad I want to go, I can help" John began quickly..

"get yourself home to your mother, now Jonathon" his father rumbled as he let go of his collar..

"But dad I can do this, I can help" John said again..

"I wont tell your mother about this John, dont make me change my mind, now go!" Joseph turned from him as John sighed and stood there.."Now Son!" he said again as John huffed and spun around and then quickly began to run away..

Natalie stared into the dark room, atleast they had took the tape off of her mouth not that it mattered much cause apparently everyone she encountered there was more crazy then the next. She was still tied to the bed and she honestly didnt know if anything would get better..

Sadly to say back in Lanview she was known as quite a bitch and so the chances of anyone coming to look for her were slim to none, hell even her coworkers would probably be relieved that she was gone..

She hadnt had the easiest of lives, she had spent her childhood growing up in numerous foster homes until she turned 16 and she went to fend for herself. Gigi had been her only real friend in this world and that was only cause they had shared a similar upbringing.. Natalie had to push herself harder then everyone else just to make ends meet and so when she came across the opportunity to go to college she had jumped on it. Her good grades in school had given her a scholarship to the local college and there she began her life of forensic tech..

She had seen too many cases like this though, women abducted, some sold into slavery others just senselessly murdered, she hated that she would end up a statistic..Maybe she had ended up on some sort of cult land, the idea was too horrifying to think of but then she thought of those glowing red eyes and fear filled her once more, no this was definitely something else and she wasnt about to wait to see what exactly it was..

John awoke in a cold sweat as he sat up in bed and stared around the dark room. His head was throbbing something awful, he didnt even remember how much he had drank and then images of the night before filled him and he groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, he had made quite a jackass of himself and with that he got up and began to walk to his bathroom but the sound of crying caught his attention and he froze, his thoughts went back to the girl he had tied up in the next room.."shit" he said under his breath, it wasnt a nightmare after all, he really did have some human under his roof..

He stepped out into the hallway and the cries got a bit louder, he was half tempted to just close his door and put some headphones in his ears but he found himself walking towards the room he had her in.."Please...please I need to go to the bathroom" her pleads could be heard as he stood outside the door and ran another hand through his hair.."I know your out there, I can hear you" she said again..

John contemplated what to do, he didnt like dealing with women in general and human women were an entirely different breed but part of him felt bad now, as much as he didnt want to and so he quickly went to get the key to the room..

Meanwhile natalie was ready and waiting, with her wrists and ankles bleeding from her fight against the restraints, she rubbed her wrists as she stood there, she would be damned if she stayed there to die, it was amazing what the human body was capable of when put under this amount of stress.

As a teenager she had been in quite a few horrible situations and she had learned quick that any situation could be dealt with, even if she would be living with scars on her body to remind her.. She had first attempted to get out of the bedroom window but to no avail, it had been nailed shut and to make matters worse the door had been locked and as much as she tried to pick it she couldnt and so she did the only thing she could think of next, she decided to bring her perp to her and crying always did the job. She had managed to break off a piece of the leg of a near by chair, she would beat the guy to a bloody pulp if she had to and so she stayed hidden on the other side of the door as she could hear keys entering the key hole.

Now she knew that this could turn out bad, I mean she had seen the size of the men around here but she would be damned if she didnt go out without a fight and if there was one thing she knew how to do it was fight.

The door opened slowly as she stood there, ready to strike and once the light from the hallway filled the room she swung and hard essentially breaking the leg of the chair in half but instead of watching a body fall to the ground she looked at a pair of pissed off blue eyes.. The utter shock of seeing that none of her hard work had ever made a dent made her gasp in shock as she dropped the other piece of shredded wood to the ground as she quickly backed up..

"was that suppose to hurt?" he cocked his head to the side as she ran to the opposite side of the room..

"How?...I...I" she began to stutter as she stood there in shock..

"You really are a niave human, arent you" he said smuggly as he walked into the room more and she swallowed hard..

"Listen we could make a deal ok" she tried to compromise..

"youve already broken two pieces of furniture not to mention bit me" he said as he cracked his neck back and forth and her eyes got wide...He was really a huge guy, like insanely huge..

"Im...im sorry" she said quietly as she tried to find an escape route but it was looking less and less likely..

"Ive tried to be nice" he said as he stared at her..

"Nice? You had me tied to a bed" she yelled out and then immediately regretted her words as he moved incredibly fast across the room and within seconds he was in front of her, towering over her..

"I could tear you in half with my bare hands" he said as he stared down at her and she gulped, she didnt doubt his threat and then he moved fast, his hand grabbing onto her arm as she quickly shut her eyes but instead of feeling him tear her limb from limb he held onto her arm and peeking through half slinted eyes she watched as he inspected her bloody wrist..To say she was shocked would be an understatement.."You could of broke your wrists" he said as if in shock himself as he looked at her wounded wrist.."why?" he said as he looked at her, he didnt understand her at all, I mean most humans would of succumb to their fate but not her..She didnt answer him as she stood there completely still..

"Please" she finally said softly as she stood there.."I'll do whatever you want" she pleaded with him..

"is that so?" he cocked his head to the side, a smug look on his face and then his face moved closer to hers and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her and even though she knew that in this situation she should be horrified and scared for her life, well there was something about him, something that screamed at her, and the fact that he was devestatingly gorgeous didnt help.."anything?" he whispered inches from her lips.

He was absolutely amazed that at this moment not only did she look scared but the scent emminating from her body screamed sex to him, it was shocking to say the least especially cause he had only seen that in his kind not in some human..

"Yes" she whispered back to him, she didnt even recognize her own voice as she stood there and then his breath was on her neck and she gasped as her body tensed..

He inhaled against her neck as a shiver ran down her spine, what the hell was happening to her? She had no idea but at this very moment all she could think about, all she wanted was his mouth on her..

His face brushed against the side of her, his hard stubble seeming shooting through her body as his forehead came to rest on her as he stared straight into her eyes and as her pupils dilated something changed in him as he looked at her..He looked pissed again.."stop breaking my shit" his tone took her off guard as he stepped back and she couldnt even move, she could barely breath..He quickly turned from her as she finally let out a breath she had been holding and then he was leaving as he closed the door and locked it behind him..

She was more than sure that he could of killed her if he wanted to but he didnt, why? None of this made any sense, none of it at all..

John stormed back into his bedroom, slamming the door, he had to shake his head to remove her from it. What was happening to him, he honestly felt like he had no control over his own body, was she some sort of witch controlling his mind? He was more convinced then ever that she definitely came there with an ulterior motive and he wasnt about to let her trickery cloud his mind, he would find out what she was hiding and when he did he would kill her, slowly, very slowly!

The sound of loud howling snapped Natalie from her thoughts as she quickly scrambled to the corner of the room and balled herself up. What the hell was this place she was in and the how the hell was she going to get out of here alive?

Natalie awoke to the feeling of a hand on her wrist as she snapped her eyes open in the now sunlit room and she came face to face with blue eyes.."its ok" michael said as he crouched down next to her and she quickly pulled her hand back from him as fear raced through her.."how did you?" he began to ask as he looked at her and then he looked at the bed.. He quickly stood up.."we need to clean those up before they get infected" he said seriously as he looked at her..

To say she was a bit shocked at his concern for her would have been an understatement.."your stronger then you look natalie" he said as he shook his head..He put his hand down to her.."come on, let me help you"

"why?" her voice trembled as she looked at him.."just let me go"

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.."I cant do that" he seemed almost apologetic, she didnt understand..

"why not!" she snapped angrily as she quickly got up and he backed up some..

"Listen I wont hurt you, I gave you my word" he said softly..

"then why keep me trapped here" she said angrily as she shook her head and he didnt say anything.."listen you seem like the most sane person here, just let me go, you said you were a doctor, you help people" she pleaded with him..

"i do and I am" he said softly..

"then please just let me go" she said quietly..

"you dont understand, I cant do that" he said loud..

"yes you can, is it because of him, because of your brother" she said quickly as he blinked a bit in shock at her..A glimmer of hope began to raise in her, she could get to him, she could, she could feel it.."he's keeping me locked up and its wrong, I know that you know its wrong" she said softly as she began to walk over to him and he stiffened some..

"its not that easy" he said with a shake of his head..

"yes it is, you could do the right thing" she neared him more as she eyeballed the open door and then quickly back at him.."you could help me" she whispered..

"You dont understand" he began and she moved her finger to his mouth quieting him as he inhaled deep..

"i do...i understand, please" she said sweetly to him.."we could help each other" she said as she moved her face closer to his and he stiffened more..She had him hook, line and sinker and without a second thought she kissed him and for a moment he seemed shocked and then he kissed her back, she took the opportunity to move her leg back and before he knew what was happening she kneed him hard in the groin as she shoved him back and he fell to the ground with a loud groan and with that she ran right out of the door but as she turned down the hall she literally slammed face first into a large chest as she stumbled back and looked into a pair of curious and yet frightening brown eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natalie stumbled back as she gasped at the tall man in front of her, he looked to be maybe 40 or so, his hair short and brown but what had her starting to tremble was the look in his eyes..

"Looks like I got here just in time" he smiled at her as Michael's groans could be heard in the other room and she quickly looked at it and then back at this man.."My my you have been a busy little thing, havent you dear" he grinned and she didnt wait to hear what else he had to say, instead she spun and decided to make a run for it, there was something sinister about the way that man spoke.. She barely made it a few feet when he had grabbed her from behind as she screamed out..."Oh now is that anyway to behave" the man laughed as she tried to kick against him but he had a tight hold on her..

"let go of me" she yelled out as he inhaled the scent of her hair..

"Oh dont worry dear I will make it quick, I promise" he laughed against her ear and before she could say anything he was literally be pulled from her as she fell to the ground, it took her a moment to see what was taking place as she watched none other then John slam the man against the wall, causing it to indent..

"You should of known better then to come into my house Mitch"John snapped at him as Michael came running out of the room and quickly looked at natalie on the floor and then at his brother..

"You fool!" Mitch yelled at John.."she will get us all killed!"

"get her out of here, now!" John yelled at his brother who quickly ran over to natalie, she was scrambling to her feet, she couldnt believe what she was witnessing..

"come on we need to go" Michael grabbed her arm as she stood there in shock because John literally had this man by the throat and with one hand, dangling his feet from the floor, what the hell!.."come on!" Michael yelled again more instantly as he yanked her by the arm and began to take her quickly down the hall..

"what the hell" natalie said in shock as Michael pushed her into a room..

"dont move" he snapped at her and then seconds later he was running back out of the room..

The sound of loud crashing was heard as she backed away from the door, she had no idea what was going on but the next sound she heard literally had her running across the room cause it was the sound of growling and snarling followed by more crashing. Then Michael was heard yelling out as the door to the room literally smashed open and natalie jumped up in time to see the same two massive wolves from the day before now in the room with her as she screamed out..

They circled each other with nothing but fangs and foam coming from their mouths and she honestly felt like she would pass out, what the fuck was going on! They both jumped and slammed together in mid air as they bit against one another causing an agonizing sound of yelping to fill the room, she barely had time to move out of the way as one of the wolves slammed into her making her fly against the opposite wall as she let out a cry..

Fur and blood flew everywhere as the animals attacked each other in such a horrifying way that she honestly couldnt even think as she watched this take place and then the silver colored wolf bit down into the large black wolfs neck causing a loud yelp to pierce the air, natalie could barely breath as she struggled to get up but then a third wolf entered the room and slammed its huge body into the silver wolf, causing it to fly merely feet away from her as she jumped out of the way and with a loud howl that threatened to blow out her ear drums she watched as the silver wolf lunged to a near by window, shattering it into pieces as it took off, followed by the other wolf that took chase.

She was completely and utterly freaked out as she leaned against the wall, trembling and gasping for air and thats when she heard the wimpering just a few feet away, the large black dog was now laying in a pool of blood as it looked up at her with clear blue eyes..

Within seconds Michael was tearing into the room, he had a gash that was bleeding on his head and natalie gasped at the sight.."John!" he yelled as he dropped onto his knees by the large wolf and natalie honestly felt like she was in some sort of disturbing dream..Why was he calling that thing John, what the hell was going on.."stay with me" Michael yelled frantically as he applied pressure to the bloodied neck of the large beast.."get me a blanket!" Michael yelled out towards her as she stayed up against the wall in a shakened mess.."NOW" he yelled again and she scrambled to her feet as she grabbed a blanket from a nearby bed and Michael took it from her as he pushed it against the wolf..

Natalie's eyes were so wide that she was sure they would pop out of her head, she was sure she had to be dreaming or something equivilant.."Hold this" Michael yelled to her frantically.."do it" he yelled again as he reached over and grabbed her trembling hand and shoved it onto the blanket.."keep pressure on it" he said as he quickly ran out of the room and she gasped for her own breath as she kneeled there on the ground, the large wolf was shaking himself as he laid there, gasping for breath and thats when she looked down at its large face, seeing those blue eyes look back at her. She honestly couldnt believe what she was seeing cause seemingly right in front of her the large wolf changed and it all happened so fast and the next thing she knew was that she was looking at the large body of none other then the man from earlier, John..

Michael was back in the room with a large black bag as he dropped to his knees, she was so stunned that she hadnt realized that he now had a syringe pulled up as she blinked in shock, her hand still on the bloodied neck of a very much naked John..

"your gonna be ok John, I promise you" Michael said as he thrust the long needle right into Johns chest as natalie stared in shock and the blue eyes began to close as he looked at natalie, she quickly looked up to Michael who was staring at her intensley.."so now you know the whole truth" he said as she blinked in shock, she had no idea how any of this was possible, none of it made sense but it was real, this was all real and as soon as Michael took over applying pressure she spun to the side and hurled onto the ground..

Soon the room was getting filled as natalie leaned against the furtherest wall, the older man from earlier had come back in as they all tended to John, she was still in shock and quite sick over the entire thing. Had she just seen what she thought she had seen?

"Lets get him in the bed" the older man said as a few of them picked him up, all the while they kept an eye on her and it wasnt lost on her that the glares she was getting from the men now in the room..

"where did Mitch go" Michael asked as he looked at Bo..

"He crossed the towns line, so be it, let him get caught by the others" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"what should we do with her" another guy said as he glared in Natalie's direction, essentially they all looked like young men, albiet huge but still, she couldnt help but wonder if they were all the same even though she didnt know what that meant..

"leave her to me" Bo said as he glanced at her and disapproval was heard from the men in the room.."I said leave her" he said a bit more sternly as they all shook their head..

"John...JOHN!" a tall, very beautiful woman said almost frantically as she ran into the room and over to John..

Natalie watched all of this as if it was a movie playing and not real life, she still couldnt understand how any of this could be real.

"he's gonna be ok" Michael said softly to the frantic woman but her eyes went over to Natalie who was standing against the wall..

"You!" she snapped at Natalie.."You did this!" she yelled and tried to leap up but was held back by Michael and Bo..

"Now is not the time Vange" Bo said warningly..

"its all her fault, she caused this" she said angrily as the men held her back..

"Get out of the room" Bo said with Natalie as she stood there a shakened mess.."Now" he yelled again as she jumped at his tone and quickly did just that even though she had no idea where she was going to, for all she knew she could run out of there right now and be ambushed, suddenly leaving didnt seem like a good option anymore..

As she got into the hallway she saw the destruction that had taken place there, the walls had big holes in them, broken glass from mirrors were on the floor and what looked like shredded clothes filled the hallway..This was all way too much..

She could still hear that woman yelling as she backed up down the hallway, the sound of someone gasping behind her made her spin to see a young boy standing there, maybe 18 or so, he had shaggy blonde hair and wide blue eyes.."Its true" he said in shock as he reached out to touch her and she backed up from.."man they have all the fun" the boy continued as he stared at her and she continued to back up.."Hey im not gonna hurt you or anything, I just never seen one of your kind up so close" he said with amazement.."Im Rex" the kid put his hand out to her..

"dont touch that thing kid, it's probably riddled with disease" another guy said as he came out of the room and glared at Natalie, if she wasnt so scared for her life she would have been offended..

"alright, shows over" the sound of the older man said as he came out of the room and looked at the two men staring at natalie.."Im pretty sure you both have somewhere else to be" he said sternly to them as Rex huffed and then the two men walked off.."how about a drink" Bo said to her as she stood there wide eyed.."I know I need it" he said as he walked past her and she stood there for a moment and then quickly followed him, maybe he could somehow have all of this make sense..

Natalie followed the older man into the kitchen as he rummaged through the cabinets for a glass, she stood off to the side, still in shock over everything she had seen. It kept replaying in her head and part of her wanted to desperately wake up from this nightmare..

"scotch ok?" he said snapping her from her thoughts as she just stared at him blankly.."Im assuming you have a lot of questions" he said as he poured two glasses and she just stood there.."maybe you should sit, you look a bit uneasy on your legs" he handed her a glass and she looked at it and then quickly sat down as she practically inhaled the drink in one sip as he now watched her wide eyed and then picked up the bottle and refilled her drink.."I havent drank scotch in forever" he said as he took a sip and glanced at her over his glass..

She was just staring into her glass now..."How?" was all she said as she looked up at him now..

"Trust me you could get lost in all the details just know that it is possible" he said as he sipped his drink..

"what is...i mean I saw...it cant be real" she said as she stared at her drink, this was stuff that hollywood movies were made of but what she saw made the special effects in movies look cheap.."what are" she didnt finish her sentence as he took a long sip..

"I believe you already know the answer to that natalie" he said seriously as he sipped more..

"are you...are they" she coudnt get full sentences out as she stared at her cup, desperately trying to somehow make sense of this. I mean if what she saw was real then how, why?

"In time" he said as he looked at her.."drink up, your going to need it" he said as he finished off his drink and poured another..

Johns heart was racing as he ran through the woods, his father had told him to stay back but he knew he couldnt,he felt overwhelmed to help his father, to prove to him that he could do this even if his father believed he couldnt. He stayed far enough back as he watched his father cross the dangerous territory that belonged to the neighboring pact..Everyone knew this was a death sentence and he didnt understand why his father felt the need to go there, what could be so important to make him break such a truce, he watched from a nearby bush as his father was immediately surrounded , seemingly by atleast ten men and he put his hands up in surrender..

"Look what we have here" John was surprised by a voice behind him as he jumped up and came face to face with a member of the other pact..

"John!" his father yelled out to him but it was too late, within seconds a large blunt object was coming down on the back of his head as he fell hard to the ground as everything turned black..

Natalie felt like she had tunnel vision as she listened to Bo talk about their kind, their society and how this was all normal for them.. The information was too much for her to grasp and the idea that these things, these half man half wolves actually walked the earth was beyond mind boggling to her. I mean she had watched all sorts of horror movies as a child, she had seen werewolves on tv but for this to be a real deal and they were living amongst them all this time without knowing was extremley hard to grasp. Honestly if she hadnt seen it with her own two eyes she would of thought whoever was saying it was crazy but she had seen it and she still felt crazy for believing it.

"Now you see why we cant let you go" Bo finished as she swallowed hard, could she never leave now..

"But... I... I will be able to go sometime, right" she said as her throat began to get increasingly dry..

"this situation is unique Natalie, I have to be honest we havent had someone of your kind here in quite sometime and the fact that you have seen so much already" he shook his head..

"I wouldnt say anything, I wouldnt..i just..i told you my friend is missing" she said with worry in her voice, she couldnt image what Gigi was going through at this moment, what if she was in this town, what if she was with others like them but they werent so forgiving..

"this friend of yours, how do you know she was headed here cause I can tell you that besides you here, well there isnt another well um, human in this town" he said as he looked at her..

"she met this guy online, she was going to meet him in person, I dont know if she was going to this town persay but I found a map and lanview was circled" she said quickly..

"the only other place I could think of is the next town over, we dont have internet here natalie, we dont function that way, we live simple" he said quickly..

"so then maybe she is a town over, I have to go there, I have to find her, what if...if" she said as she stood now..

"woo, settle down, no one is going anywhere atleast not tonight" Bo said as he stood now too.."I understand that your worried about your friend but right now we have more pressing matters at hand" he said seriously..

"but she could be in danger" she said with concern as she thought about all the numerous things that could of taken place..

"if she is a town over, well then" Bo said and then he seemed to stop himself..

"then what?, what arent you telling me" she began to feel panicked as she stood there..

"our world is very different then yours and there is a lot you still have to learn" he said honestly..

"but I cant just leave her, what if she needs me, what if something went wrong" she said with fear..

"what Bo here is trying to tell you is that if your friend is somehow stuck in the next town, well then the chances are that it is too late for her anyway" John said dryly as he came out into the kitchen and she looked at him, he looked completely healed, she was a bit blown away cause last time she saw him he was a bloody mess of torn flesh..

"I dont think we need to be that dramatic John" Bo said seriously..

"why start lying now, she already knows too much" John said sarcastically.."take it from me, if your friend is a town over then your already too late" he said as he opened the fridge and looked inside, she couldnt believe how cold he was being..

"Im not just going to leave her somewhere to fend for herself" she said a bit loud as John stood up now but still didnt face her..

"this isnt a game, this is real and if you want to hear the truth then you better get ready to brace yourself cause your not going to like it" he said dryly..

"John can I talk to you in private" Bo said seriously as John looked at him and Natalie was completely speechless..

"why are we trying to protect her now, the cats out of the bag so to speak" john said sarcastically.."or wolf in this matter" he rolled his eyes..

"my friend is out there somewhere and with possibly with some monster" she spoke before she thought as John looked at her now..

"wow and your judgemental, great quality to have" he said as he grabbed out a steak from the fridge quick.."By the way you are in my house, so why dont you make yourself useful, im starved" he said as he dropped the steak onto the counter and then stormed out of the room as she stood there, literally feeling like she had her foot in her mouth but seriously what did he expect, this was all just too crazy for her..

"I didnt mean" she said as she looked at Bo..

"Just let me go talk to him" Bo said as he walked past her and she sighed, how the hell was she going to get herself out of this one?.."You didnt have to be so harsh" Bo said as John walked down the hallway..

"Me? She just basically called me, actually all of us monsters and in my own house" John snapped..

"this is new for her" Bo tried to be understanding..

"why is she still even here, if we didnt think she was a risk before well now" John said with annoyance..

"we cant be jumping the gun here John, you know that" Bo ran hand through his thinning hair.."we have to figure something out and if her friend is out there somewhere" he continued..

"Oh no no no, Im already dealing with one human, thats enough for me and its not our problem, stupid humans always out looking for trouble, if you ask me it serves her right" he said with frustration..

"You cant just brush this under the carpet John, the council is going to be expecting a decision" Bo said seriously..

"then let them decide, I did my part" John went to walk into his room and Bo stopped him..

"they look to you for leadership, for answers, this is your issue John and like it or not your going to have to deal with it sooner or later" Bo said and then he turned from him.."Im gonna see what I can find out about this friend"

"your not just going to leave her here" John said with a shocked look..

"Like it or not you invited her in and right now this is where she needs to stay" Bo said seriously..

"Im not babysitting her" John snapped..

"you have no choice" Bo snapped back.."Now stop pissing and moaning about it and get over it, besides she isnt so bad once you get to know her"

"easy for you to say, its going to take me weeks to get her scent out of my place" John snapped but Bo kept walking.."what the hell am I suppose to do with her?" he called out..

"Im sure you will figure something out, your a smart guy John maybe try and talk to her, that always helps" Bo said with a smile and then he was leaving as John huffed. This was getting worse and worse by the second, he had to figure out something quick, he just didnt know what..

Natalie stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do next, part of her wanted to take off and leave but to go where, I mean if everyone in this town was like John then she wouldnt make it very far and by the glares she was getting earlier she had no doubt that she just disappear, possibly without even a trace..

The overwhelming fact of the situations began to weigh on her, would she ever get out of there, would she ever get home? She tried to hold back the tears but they were coming whether she liked it or not as she walked to the kitchen window and looked out as tears streamed down her face and she cried quietly..

The sound of someone entering the kitchen made her jump as she spun around, quickly wiping her face as she stared at the man of the house and the one currently holding her captive..

"what are you doing" he asked as he stood there and looked at her, he could see tears in her eyes and that was more then he had bargained for, why were humans so damn emotional?

"Nothing" she said quickly as she spun from him, why couldnt that older man Bo just stayed there, he was so much kinder to her, not like this guy, he was just cold as ice..

"crying isnt going to get you no where around here" he said quickly as she wiped her face again..

"thanks for the advice" she snapped as she kept her back turned..

"you know there are rules in this house and crying is definitely not allowed"he said again, hoping that it would force her to stop..

"well im very sorry that I am breaking one of your rules" she said sarcastically as she went to walk past him..

"You know if you try to leave" he said quickly..

"Im not stupid ok and trust me I dont want to be here as much as you dont want me here" she said sarcastically as she wiped her eyes more..

"i doubt that" he said dryly..

"God are you always this cruel" she couldnt help herself as she looked at him..

"cruel? Did I not save your ass not once but twice" he said with a shake of his head..

"Oh please dont do me any favors" she shook her head as she walked out of the room..

"hey lady" he snapped as she stopped now.."your in my house"

"Oh well pardon me your highness" she wiped her face once more.."i will try to keep my emotions in check" she snapped as she stormed down the hall and he stood there in shock, he honestly didnt know how to deal with her, what the hell did she want from him?

Standing in the kitchen he dropped the steak into a pan but he couldnt even focus on that cause as much as he just wanted to ignore his house guest, well he couldnt and that was pissing him off.. He tried to just focus on his food as it sizzled in the pan but his mind really was elsewhere..

By the time his steak was done he literally felt sick to his stomach, why did she have to be this way and why the hell did he even have to care? Cutting up the steak angrily he shoved a piece in his mouth.. She wasnt his problem, he had enough shit to worry about then her or atleast he kept trying to tell himself that. After a second mouthful of food he quickly got up as he shoved his plate aside with annoyance..

Natalie stood by the window in the bedroom, all she kept seeing was images of those two large wolves and then John laying on the floor. Had all of that really happened? She hated how emotional she felt but she hated even more that he was just so mean. Being hated wasnt an unusal thing for her, she had gotten it at work too but she had always been able to brush it off but now it was different cause now she wasnt the one in control, she was essentially helpless in this place and that was a horrible feeling..

"theres food inside" he said abruptly and with annoyance as he got into the doorway of the bedroom where she stared out the window, ignoring him.." I said there is food inside" he said once more as huffed..

"Im not hungry" her voice was quiet and meek..

He huffed loud as he stood there.."fine, suit yourself" he said as he turned from the door but the sound of her crying quietly tore at him, why did he have to feel like the bad guy here, hell he had saved her ass on more then one occasion.."why are you still crying" he was annoyed now, its not like he had her tied up still..

"just go away" she refused to face him, she was completely out of her element here and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness was almost too much to bear..He went to storm away but of course his pride got in the way..

"You know I went through an awful lot of trouble to bring you here, I could of just left you in those woods" he snapped..

"am I suppose to be grateful for that" she said as she wiped her face and didnt turn around..

"what the hell do you want from me lady!" he snapped and she turned and faced him now, one of the most pathetic sights he had ever seen, her eyes red and swollen from tears..

"nothing, absolutely nothing!" she snapped angrily at him as she began to cry hysterically.."I just want to get the hell out of here, I just want to go home"

"you act as though im keeping you in a prison" he snapped back at her..

"You might as well be" she said as she spun from him again, in all reality she wanted to scream, she wanted to scream so loud that maybe it would force her to wake up from this nightmare..

"is that what you want huh, cause I can make it happen lady" he yelled as he got over to her quick and spun her around. The jolt of his hand roughly on her arm made her gasp as she looked at him with fear. He wasnt use to seeing that look, she honestly looked scared to death of him and he quickly let go of her arm..He waited a few more seconds and then quickly spun around, he needed to get out of there and now..Making his way to his bedroom he slammed the door shut, this was all really too much for him..

Natalie continued to cry as she stood in this room, would she ever wake up from this nightmare? She tossed herself onto the bed as she cried, all she wanted was to go home and that was looking less and less likely..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John tossed and turned in his sleep as his nightmares took over..

"leave him alone!" John yelled as he tried to fight against his restraints but it was pointless, he couldnt move, all he could do was watch as two men beat his father to a bloody pulp..

"it is a shame to realize your father isnt as strong as you though, huh kid" a larger man smiled as he came into the room and Joseph gasped for air as two larger men held him up, John continued to try and fight against the rope that binded him.."you knew better then coming here Joseph" the man said as he neared him..

His name was Carlo Hesser and he was the pact leader of the neighboring town. John had heard horror stories about this man, how his kind still fed off the innocent and killed without a second thought but to see him in person was another thing. It was unreal and frightening at the same time.. They truly came from different worlds..

"Get away from him" John yelled as the man ignored him and continued to look at Joseph..

"your son has quite the mouth on him, it would serve him right to learn a lesson or two in respect" the man said seriously..

"he's just a boy" Joseph said as he looked at the man in front of him..

"even boys need to learn a lesson from time to time" Carlo grinned..

"Just let him go, its me you want" Joseph pleaded with the man..

"and why is that Joseph, is this really because of the human?" Carlo slowly circled him.."I would think that you would have better things to preoccupy your day with than to be concerned with how I spend mine" he raised an eyebrow.."does your son know how affectionate you are with the humans"

"they are living breathing things" Joseph said sternly as Carlo now looked at John..

"Do you see how they have clouded your fathers mind, I mean he had risked his life for what? To save one of them" he shook his head..

"I stand by my father" John said bravely..

"well then you are just as stupid as he is" Carlo snapped at him and then spun around.."why dont we see how much you really care" carlo said as he snapped his fingers at one of his men that were at the door and then quickly they were stepping out of the room..

"Just let my son go, you have a son yourself and this isnt their war" Joseph said as he looked at Carlo..

"My son isnt a pathetic excuse for a boy!" Carlo yelled..

"why dont you untie me and see how pathetic I am" John snapped at the older man who looked at him wide eyed and then walked over to him..

"my my you do have quite the pair of balls now dont you boy" Carlo grabbed him by the face and squeezed as Joseph yelled out for him to stop but John just stared at him with rage in his eyes.."the next time you speak out of turn will be your last" he snarled at him as the door opened and Carlo spun around as one of his men dragged a crying and screaming woman in, John gasped at the sight, it was a real human, he had never seen one up close like this..

"Please just let me go" the battered woman cried as she got tossed onto the ground..

"this is what you want to save? This is what you are willing to die for" Carlo yelled..

"Carlo dont do this, you dont have to" Joseph began..

"you really are an embarassment to the race Joseph" Carlo said with disgust..."she is nothing but a weak, diseased riddened rat" Carlo yanked the woman up by her hair as she cried out..

"stop this, just stop this!" John yelled out as Carlo looked at him, he was absolutely seething..

"Your willing to let your father die for this piece of trash?" Carlo yanked the crying woman over to him.."the same kind of person who would have you locked away like some lab experiment!" Carlo yelled as the woman cried louder and he spun quick, without a second thought he back handed her as she fell to the ground crying hysterically..

"she cant even defend herself!" Joseph yelled as he tried to fight against the men who held him but Carlo ignored him..

"this is the kind of thing that comes into our towns and destroys them, this is what tears families apart!" Carlo yelled towards John..

"dont listen to him John, they are harmless to our kind" Joseph said pleadingly..

"Harmless? Didnt you have to leave Georgia because of this, because of them, they would kill you without a second thought" Carlo snapped..

"he's lying John, look at her, look at what they have done to her" Joseph said as he saw the light leaving his sons eyes as John looked at the girl then at his dad..

"Your father is a fool" Carlo snapped again.."he doesnt deserve to breath another day!" he said as he got in front of Joseph and grabbed him by the back of his hair as he groaned in pain..

"Dont...dont do this!" John finally yelled out as Carlo looked at him.."Dad its not worth it" John surprised them all as they looked at him..Carlo smiled big..

"That is not the way I raised you John" Joseph snapped at his son..

"look at her dad, your life is more important then that" John said seriously..

"You should listen to your boy, maybe he isnt as stupid as he looks" Carlo cocked his head to the side..

"Just let us leave, we wont come back" John said quickly as Carlo looked at him..

"now were onto something" Carlo walked over to him..

"I cant do that John" Joseph said as Carlo stopped walking and inhaled deep.."Im sorry John I just cant" he said softly..

"Im done playing games, he has made his choice" Carlo said as he stared at John..

"we'll leave, we will" John said again as fear raced through him but he could tell by the look on his fathers face that he wasnt willing to do the same.."Dad, please think of me, mom and mikey" John pleaded with him..

"I am son, I am" Joseph said low.."One day you will see that"

"Dad they will kill you" John yelled out..

"I love you son" Joseph said quietly..

"finish him!" Carlo yelled as Johns eyes got wide and his scream echoed through the walls as he took one final look at his father before they literally tore him to pieces before his very own eyes..

Natalie awoke to the sound of a ear splitting yell, it was pitch black in her room and she immediately sat up in bed, the sound was so awful as if someone was being maimed and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she got to her feet and quickly made her way to the door, she didnt know what the hell to expect now as she flung open the door..

She immediately looked down the hall and then gasped as she saw that same black wolf standing at the end of the hallway, his eyes glowing red as he snarled. Her voice literally got struck in her throat as she stood there and then within second the wolf was charging at her at a intense speed as she screamed out, she was sure that within seconds she would be dead but instead of the wolf attacking her it jumped clear over her head as it took off and she couldnt help but drop to her knees as she gasped for breath..

What the hell had gotten into him? She was more frightened then ever and her seemingly endless list of questions was getting bigger by the second..She didnt know if she would ever get use to this craziness!

The world she thought she knew was way bigger then she could of imagined and even still she had a hard time grasping what all of this mean, another part of her still wondered if she was just dreaming and this was all some sort of nightmare but the longer she stayed caught up in this nightmare the more it seemed she would never get out of it..

The sound of a loud howl outside her window made her jump as she slowly walked back into the bedroom and over to the window. The sight of the black wolf running through the pasture was enough to make her lose her breath. He really was a wolf, like a living breathing creature of the night..

She barely slept a wink that night, her mind kept going to Gigi and all this madness around her not to mention the house was incredibly quiet and eery as she sat in the bedroom just staring up at the ceiling.

Finally after a few hours of contemplating what to do she decided on finding something to eat, it literally had been a few days since she had put anything in her stomach and as much as she felt queezy with the new information of this whole other lifestyle, well food would definitely help at the moment and since John was out doing god knows what, she tried not to think about it, atleast they were vegetarians so to speak, or atleast thats what Bo had told her.. Who would of ever thought that there was vegan wolves, the idea was almost as silly as the idea of werewolves..

She had to admit the house was incredibly gorgeous and even though they never ventured outside of the towns borders, it was amazing all of the technology he had in his place. A big screen tv, stainless steel appliances and hand crafted furniture.. She still couldnt get past the idea that the world continued on without knowing about them, I mean up until a day ago she would of never in a million years even dreamed of this..

The cabinets were fully stocked much to her surprise and it made her stomach grumble as she began to pull out food and place it on the counter.. I mean he did say she was his guest and she had to eat even if neither of them were thrilled that she was there..

John found his way to his fathers gravesite, the grass had overgrown it as it laid down upon it. He felt less vulnerable being in his wolf form, it was actually the only way these days that he even visited his fathers grave. Even though that day was so long ago now it still seemed so fresh in his mind, haunting him again and again..

"No!" he yelled out as he watched Carlo's men literally tear his fathers body apart with their bare hands, the fear and shock coursing through his body was too much for him to handle and his wolf began to rise as Carlo looked at him..

"you see boy, all of this was for nothing, all of this for one stupid weak human" Carlo said with a wicked laugh as John yelled out in agony as his body began to change. He had only changed a few times before that and each time seemed more horrifying then the last but now he couldnt help it as he yelled out, arching his back in the chair that he was strapped to as Carlo and his men began to leave the room one by one.."this is who you are son, embrace it" carlo grinned as he then looked at the girl on the ground who was completely pale and in shock, no words even left her mouth as she sat there with wide frightened eyes as she watched John morphe before her very eyes.."good luck" Carlo grinned at her as he quickly left the room, shutting the door as the pieces of rope that bound John to the chair began to split as he yelled out, his eyes landed on the girl as fear raced through him. She shared the expression, both of them knowing that he would never be the same ever again and well her life was about to be over...

"I knew I could find you here John" the sound of Bo's voice snapped his head up as he growled low and deep as he moved off the grave.."your doing the right thing John, everyone deserves a chance to live" Bo said softly as John stared at him and then turned and began to move away.."Your father would be proud of you John, remember that" Bo called out but John was running off now, the images in his head were too hard to ignore, natalie was right about him, he was a monster..

Natalie had about three pans cooking food on the stove, one had eggs, the other bacon and then pancakes in which all items had the large kitchen smelling divine as she moved between the pans.

Her stomach grumbled as she cooked and tried to think of nothing but the task at hand, if she had food in her then she could think better, she could come up with some sort of plan. As she put the finishing touches on the eggs, the sound of the front door opening made her glance up and then the door closed as she froze, she didnt know who or what to expect and she honestly didnt want to go see for herself..

She waited with her back turned as she heard footsteps, they neared the kitchen and then stopped as she stood there, somewhat afraid to look, was he back? But just as she waited and expected him to say something he didnt, so she spoke first.."i hope you dont mind that I cooked some food" she said and then slowly spun to face him, what she wasnt expecting to see was him gloriously naked as he leaned an arm on the entrance way to the kitchen, she froze for a moment in shock, he was naked like really fully naked and not just that but aroused as well..Quickly she spun as her heart race.."Oh...i didnt..i wasnt expecting" she said nervously as the images got burnt into her head..

"glad to see you know your way around a kitchen" he said dryly as he stood there, his eyes on her as she stood with her back turned, there was two things he always wanted after a run, food and sex and right about now he was leaning more towards the sex aspect as he walked in the kitchen and found amusement in her uncomfortableness..

"I um...i mean...i was hungry" she stuttered some as she could feel him move into the kitchen more, he really was naked, what the hell..She tried to act unaffected but honestly who could in a situation like this..

"well im starving" he said as he came up next to her and she glanced over at him quick and then back at the food..

"well um, I uh, I made enough" she began to ramble, was he planning on getting dressed.."If you wanted to uh, go get um, dressed, I could uh" she said quickly as she looked back at the food...

He found comfort in her uneasiness, it made him feel powerful as he stood there and leaned over, grabbing a piece of bacon as she stood completely still..

"Im surprised you didnt try to run while I was gone" he continued as he chomped on the bacon... She didnt say anything, this was beyond uncomfortable for her.."why is that" he challenged her but before she could answer a knock was heard on his door and she quickly looked to it..He didnt say anything as he groaned and headed out of the kitchen, she finally let out the deep breath that she had been holding, seriously what was his deal. Seconds later she heard a familiar voice of his brother Michael as he came in the house..

"It smells good in here" Michael said as he came towards the kitchen and then stopped with a shocked look on his face as he saw her standing there.."Oh...its you" he said in shock...

"Oh hey" natalie said quickly, suddenly happy to see a familiar and un-naked person in the house, her heart was racing as she turned for the stove.."I was hungry, I made food"

"I can smell it, it smells amazing" he said a wearily as he stepped more into the kitchen.."I take it that your feeling better?" he asked with curiosity..

"yeah sure..just fine" she lied as she began to put food into the plates with a shaky hand..

"are you sure" he said as he walked closer to her..

"I love how my house has become a revolving door around here" John said dryly as Michael stopped as he neared Natalie and they both looked to John..

"glad to see your back to your chipper ways brother" Michael said sarcastically..

Natalie couldnt help the nervous laughter that left her mouth as she stood there but John didnt laugh back.."what do you want Michael" he said instead with annoyance in his voice as he walked past his brother, he was dressed now, thankfully so and he seemed upset, natalie quickly looked back to the food..

"Just checking things out" Michael said as he looked at his brother.."i was just telling natalie that she has a knack for cooking, you can smell this food from a mile away" he grinned as he looked back at natalie..

"By all means" John gestured with his hand at the food, his voice sarcastic as he grabbed a plate and quickly walked to the table and sat down, making a huge amount of noise as he pulled out a chair..

"It looks wonderful" Michael ignored his brooding brother as he looked at natalie..

"theres enough to go around" she began as John groaned at the table and began to eat, his plate and fork being obnoxiously loud..

"dont mind if I do" Michael smiled as he grabbed a plate and then joined his brother at the table..Natalie didnt even feel hungry anymore as she stood there making herself a plate of food, the tension was so incredibly thick that she felt sick again but she sucked it up as she turned and headed over to the table.."Mmmmm now this is delicious" Michael said over dramatically as he took a bite of the food and John just rolled his eyes as he continued to eat..

"thanks" natalie said nervously as she looked between the two of them and then quickly ate a mouthful of food..

They ate in silence for a moment as no one said anything, natalie just focused on her plate of food, talk about uncomfortable!

Michael finally spoke.."So I was thinking I could show you around the town today, get you out of this place for a bit" he began to say as Natalie looked up and John nearly choked on his food..

"what?" John snapped.."absolutely not"

Michael looked at his brother quick.."its not like she is a secret anymore and I think it would do the town good" Michael began..

John pushed his plate from in front of him in a huff.."I said no, she doesnt leave the house" he grumbled angrily..

"You cant just keep her locked up here John" Michael began as Natalie watched them both, now she stopped eating..

"I can do whatever the hell I please or have you forgotten that already" John snapped.."she stays" he said as he got up abruptly, his chair skidding across the floor as he did so..

Natalie swallowed the lump in her throat as she sat there, she didnt know what to expect, were they going to fight, were they both going to change again, the idea was horrifying..

"Can you excuse us please" Michael said with a polite smile at her as he looked at his brother.."me and you, now" Michael said to his brother as he left the room, John looked to Natalie and glared at her as she quickly cast her eyes down, talk about being hot and cold, holy shit this was ridiculous!

"what the hell are you doing" John snapped as he met his brother in the livingroom..

"what does it look like, I mean hell John you cant just keep her here like a damn prisoner" Michael said quickly..

"I can do whatever the hell I want, if I say she stays then she stays!" Johns voice rumbled through the house..

"that may work on everyone else John but im not afraid of you" Michael stood up to his brother..

"You really are a stupid man, do you suddenly trust her? Cause I mean she has shown herself to be oh so trust worthy" John snapped sarcastically..

"she could of left already John, and she didnt..i think that" Michael began..

"You think what? That your just going to prance her around like some sort of toy of yours, come on Michael stop thinking like an idiot!" John snapped..

"Your being the damn fool around here!" Michael barked out as John got close to him..

"I dare you to say that again" John stood inches from him, staring at him hard..before either of them could say anything the door opened yet again as they both looked and John sighed heavily as he saw his mother..

"Oh good your both up" she said with a smile as she looked at them.."I take it that everything is good" she looked at them both, well aware of what she had walked in on..

"I was just telling John that I think it would do everyone good if I take natalie out today" Michael said quickly as John shook his head in disapproval..

"i think that is a wonderful idea, is she awake" she said with a smile..

John contemplated saying something but instead he huffed and stormed away like a child down the hall, slamming his bedroom door as he got to it..Natalie quickly scrambled to get the dishes in the sink, she had heard the commotion in the livingroom and to say she was beyond uneasy now would be an understatement..

"could you use some help" a female woman said as natalie kept her back turned as she put the dishes in the sink, when she turned slowly she came face to face with an older white haired woman, she had remembered her from the previous night, she had been the mother of John and Michael. She had a softness about her face as she came over.."Im sorry I missed the meal, it smells wonderful" she said sweetly and Natalie watched her cautiously even though this woman was softer then the others, well her power had been overwhelming, natalie could feel it from here and she swallowed hard. She was sure that this woman didnt take shit from anyone, not even her own sons.."I dont think we were properly introduced, Im Eve McBain" she put her hand out to Natalie..

"Nice to meet you Mrs Mcbain" natalie said nervously as she shook the womans hand..

"Oh please call me Eve" she smiled big and natalie swallowed hard.."did you sleep ok?" Eve continued as she helped natalie with the dishes, natalie didnt speak as she stared at the dishes.."I apologize for my son, at times he forgets his manners" she said with a smile as natalie looked at her..

"lets be honest Mom, he acts like a straight up jackass" Michael said as he came into the room and they both looked at him, he began to laugh as natalie couldnt help but laugh a little too..

"yes that too" Eve said with a small giggle..

The light mood was quickly interupted by a loud clearing throat as they all turned to see john standing there, he was dressed different now, he wore a dark blue button down shirt with black slacks, his hair was no longer a mess but now brushed and looked shiny, smooth even but his face was still hard, angry, natalie couldnt help the gulp that left her throat as she stood there..

"Heading off to work now?" Eve said unaffected by his posturing..At that moment natalie realized that she knew nothing of him, nothing at all, he had a job? Like a real job, not just some werewolf society that changed at whim, this was all just so confusing..

"she needs clothes" John said as he stared at his mother and ignored natalie standing there..

"and thats why I will bring her around with me" Michael began quickly..

John brought his glance over to his brother.."not a chance, she comes with me" he said smoothly and it made natalie tense some, was he kidding?

Everyone seem to blink in shock as they stood there.."do I stutter? Lets go" he snapped as he spun around and Michael looked to his mother..

"were not seriously going to let him do this" he said in shock..

Eve looked at natalie and then Michael.."its fine" she finally said softly..

Natalie couldnt help her shock, suddenly she didnt want to be left alone with him, what if he freaked out on her or worse.."what? I...i" she began to ramble with fear in her voice..

"Mom, seriously" Michael began..

"Its fine Michael, John knows what he is doing" Eve said with a confidence that natalie just couldnt grasp, maybe she was just some niave mother that thought that her sons could do no wrong.."it'll be fine" she looked to natalie now..

The loud obnoxious beeping of a horn outside made natalie jump as she stood there..

"i dont think this is a good idea" Michael shook his head and natalie couldnt help but agree with him, this seemed like the worst idea yet!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

John drove the old beatup truck with his hands tightly on the steering wheel, his jaw was a hard line as he stared at the road. He hadnt said a word to her since she had gotten into the truck, she hadnt said anything either, she was a nervous wreck as she sat there staring out the window.

Lanview had looked like a normal town, houses lined the street and green grass filled the yards, if she hadnt known what she did then she would of assumed that she was in a regular town but there was nothing regular about this, nothing at all..

She glanced down at her bare feet, she didnt even have her shoes damn it.."I have no shoes" she said quickly as he continued to drive, he only glanced at her and then looked back to the road..

"You shouldnt be dressed like that" he finally snapped at her, he seemed angry as she gawked at him.."unless your job is to stand on street corners" he finished with a mocked expression..

Now she huffed, she had just had about enough of his insinuations.."there is nothing wrong with the way I dress!" she snapped at him..

"your all the same" he said dryly as she blinked in shock, I mean seriously what did he know of her kind anyways.."always looking for trouble and then acting shocked when you find it"

"Excuse me, thats very barbaric of you" she snapped..

He glanced at her and held her gaze, it was icy cold.."truth hurts"

"wow so you brought me along so you could insult me, thats great" she said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest, why couldnt his brother just take her out, why did she have to be stuck with him!

"Your an independent civilized woman, you should be able to handle it" he said sarcastically..

"You really are an ass" she huffed as she looked back out the window, neither of them spoke again as he continued to drive.. The neighborhood changed from deluxe houses and well manecured front yards to a bussling main street as she stared in shock out the window.. Were there really that many of them in this town? I mean the people they passed looked normal, like regular people she would have passed on a street in AC, she was blown away by the similarities of the town. There were bakeries, resturants even butcher shops at the corners. They passed a bar and a night club, this place really did seem like a regular town..And was he their leader? The idea was proposterous, I mean he drove some beat up truck and yet he lived in an enormous house all alone, none of this made sense..

He pulled up to a clothing shop as he quickly got out and she stared at the boutiqet in front of her, was he really taking her clothes shopping..She opened the truck door as he stood impatiently on the side walk, staring at the watch on his wrist as if he had somewhere else he needed to be.. Her feet hit the cool concrete and she suddenly felt uneasy as she stood there, she must of looked like a real sight right about now and she quickly began to smooth her tangled hair back as some of the people on the street stopped and gasped as they looked at her..

"come on" he rumbled a bit rudely as she jumped some and then quickly patted her way to the store as he glared at the passerbys and they quickly began walking as they whispered amongst themselves..

Inside the store it was like a girls dream, the labels coach and dolce cabana flashed at her as she held back a gasp.."make it fast" he snapped as he walked across the room and she stood there in awe. This place made AC's main street look like a joke.. A very elegant dressed up blonde woman who looked like a runway model cautiously eyed John and then looked at Natalie..

"do you have something in mind" the woman said very tight lipped as she forced a smile, no doubt she was just as intimidated by John as natalie was..natalie looked at her, taking in her perfect features, suddenly she felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman but with a werewolf theme..

"Ummm" she said as she looked around wide eyed..

"I have the perfect thing for you" the woman said quickly as she walked past natalie and natalie glanced at John who was leaning back with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, she quickly looked back to the woman who was taking different shirts and pants from the hangers, she walked over to her.."try these on" the woman said quickly as she handed Natalie three outfits, at this moment she would of put on anything to feel not so out of place and so she quickly grabbed them and headed off into one of the dressing rooms..

The price tags alone made natalie gasp, one blouse was nearly six hundred dollars, at first she thought she had looked at it wrong but on a second glance she shook her head in shock..Who the hell was he to this town?

The clothes fit like a glove and they were beyond elegant as she tried on outfit after outfit, she literally felt like a princess in some sort of twisted fairy tale but she knew she couldnt be further from the truth. He was embarassed of her, embarassed to be seen with her and well that didnt sit well with her.

Back in AC she may not of been the most popular person but she was average and she strived to be above average in her life style and career choice but being here in this town she felt small, like a homeless bum who he had taken pity on, it was unnerving to say the least. She tried to ignore the feeling in her as she looked at herself in the mirror, ok so maybe she didnt look like a runway model but she wasnt disgusting by any means, she quickly shook her head as she stood there..

"I dont have all day" he snapped as she jumped..God he was so rude! And then just as she thought he couldnt get any ruder the door to the changing room swung open as she gasped.."that'll do" he said quickly as she stood there in shock.."bag the others and toss that out" he pointed to the outfit she had come to this town in..

"what? But thats my clothes" she said in a huff as she stood there..

"Hurry it up" he snapped at the woman who quickly grabbed the clothes and natalie gasped..

"those are my things" she snapped again as John looked at her..Glared actually..

"were done here" he said as he spun from her and she blinked wide eyed.."I said were done!" he snapped again as she jumped slightly and then huffed, seriously he was one hell of a hard ass!

Back in the truck now, fully dressed in a designer two piece pants suit and heels that would of cost more then her yearly salary back at home she sighed, he really was just a cold heartless bastard, she thought to herself as he drove without saying a word. She didnt understand him, why had he come to her rescue not once but twice only to act this way towards her, she couldnt help but think of him laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood as she held onto his torn neck, he had looked at her with so much tenderness then, she quickly shook the thoughts from her head, those days were apparently over and he was back to being an ass..

"where are you taking me" she demanded a bit angrily as he continued to drive but he didnt say a word as he stared forward, she huffed again as she saw a very large white building come into view, it was a familiar sort of building and it only took her a few seconds to realize what it was as they pulled up, a police station..She sat In awe for a moment as she looked at the vast building, why were they there and then it hit her as he got out, had he worked here? She quickly got out of the truck and looked as he came around the truck..

"dont stare at anyone, its rude" he warned her and then began to walk towards the building..

Now curiosity filled her and a bit of excitement.."do you work here" she asked as she trotted to keep up the pace with him, he didnt answer her as they got to the large glass doors. It was amazing how this station looked like hers from back home, for a moment she felt at ease as they went through the doors and she glanced at the large front desk, a young brunette sat behind the desk, again she was definitely runway material and she glanced up, the look of shock on her face as she stared at Natalie was not hidden but John seemed unaffected as he walked past her.."hurry" he snapped at natalie as she eyed the woman cautiously and then quickly caught up to him.. As he came to another set of double doors he opened them and then immediately the sound of talking was heard as officers walked from here to there, completely unaware of her presence at first but then one by one they stopped and gawked but he kept walking as she swallowed hard.. They looked shocked, utterly shocked and some disgusted as she kept up the pace and looked at each of them..

A large man approached John as he walked.."Lieutenant that report you wanted" the man began and then his eyes landed on Natalie as he stopped speaking, she couldnt help but fidget with her hands.."I uh" the man stumbled with his words as John stood there, natalie was now speechless, he had called John Lieutenant, was he an officer of the law so to speak?

"good" John said abruptly as he looked at the man and then he quickly kept on walking as natalie caught up with him..

"Your a cop" she couldnt help but say as she got next to him, he just kept walking.."I work in law enforcement too" she began as he stopped now and looked at her, she couldnt help but swallow hard as he stared at her.."this way" he said as he opened a door, a door that had his name on it in big bold letters, and she quickly went inside.

It was a massive office, one that had a huge mahagony desk, leather couches and a small bar off to the side, hell this was something else, even her boss back at home didnt have an office like this. She couldnt help but gawk at her surroundings..It was just as powerful looking as he felt and talk about manly fixtures, this place screamed Alpha!

"are you in charge here" she asked as she brought her gaze over to him as he looked at her with a smug look..

"Im in charge everywhere" he said smuggly as he walked over to the small bar and began to pour himself a drink..

"back at home I " she began as he looked at her..

"that wasnt an invitation to talk" he said quickly and she stopped in midsentence as she looked at him..She really was appalled by his behaviour..

"so you brought me here just to watch me" she said angrily..

"I brought you here cause I dont trust you" he said coldly as he took a sip and then walked over to his large desk..

"You know that goes both ways" she snapped at him..

"am I suppose to care?" he cocked his head..

"wow so you get to just walk around and act like a bruit just because" she said sarcastically..

"this is my town, my rules" he said as he took a seat and then opened a file on his desk..

"you know its not a good thing that everyone around you is just afraid of you, that doesnt mean they respect you" she huffed as she took a seat across from him and crossed her arms over her chest..

"i advise you not to get into a battle of wits with me Miss balsam" he said dryly as she looked up now, a bit in shock as he smiled smugly..

"How did you" she began to say as he looked down at the file in front of him..

"born and raised in AC, parents unknown, an orphan" he began dryly as she gasped now and stood up..

"How did you get that" she snapped with shock and anger..

He continued unaffected.."made your way through the police academy and settled in forensics, no family , no friends"

"that is mine!" she snapped as she walked up to his desk in a huff, she couldnt believe the nerve of him and right there in front of him was a file with her picture on it, one that had been taken at her two year mark at the AC police station, he had her personal report in front of him and she was shocked, apalled, angry.."how did you get that"

"You will find out that im very persuasive when it comes to your kind" he said dryly as he glanced up at her..

"then you will know that people will come looking for me!" she snapped bitterly..

"Oh I seriously doubt that" he shook his head..

"give me that" she went to grab the file and he snatched it away before she could..

"It would be wise of you to watch your tone with me" he said in a deadly serious tone..

"so what, your just going to hold me here" she snapped at him as he blinked at her.."No... I wont have this, I wont" she spun around quickly..

"sit down" he said quietly but his voice holding a threat but she didnt care as she got to the door.."I said sit down" he snapped again..

"Make me!" she snapped as she swung his door open in a surprising move and she stepped out into the busy cooridor as the officers there all stopped and looked at her as silence filled the room. She gasped as she stood there, maybe running now wasnt such a good idea..

"The only thing keeping you alive is me, so I will say this one more time, sit down" he said from behind her as she stood there, all eyes were on her as she froze and then she slowly backed up into his office as he slammed the door shut.."Next time I wont stop you" he said angrily as he looked at her and then stormed back to his desk.. She really was a prisoner here, whether it was locked up in his house or in his office, she was left at his mercy!.."tell me why your here" he said as he got to his desk and sat down..

"I already told you, my friend" she began as images of what Gigi might be going through raced through her mind, what if she could never find her friend, what if it was already too late..

"You said there was a guy, did you meet him" he said with agitation..

"No..." she shook her head as worry rushed through her.."he was just some guy from the internet"

"what about a name" he snapped at her and she looked up..

"Listen I wasnt very happy about her choice ok, I thought it was just a crazy idea" she said quickly as she began to think about the conversations her and Gigi had about her new internet love and then she gasped.."Steele, his name was steele" she said as she looked at John and for a moment he looked a bit taken back and that very look made her tense.."do you know him" she hated to even know his answer because by the look on his face he seemed sure of himself...He quickly got up from his chair as she watched him.."do you?" she said as she stood now, fear in her voice..

"wait here" he said before he left the room in a hurry, she couldnt help but feel completely helpless and well more than scared for the safety of her friend..

Natalie paced the office, she was absolutely a nervous wreck as she waited for him to return but five then ten minutes had passed, where the hell was he? Just when she had decided to head out to find him, the door opened and she couldnt help as she rushed up to him.."what is going on" she said as he stopped and looked at her..

"were leaving" he said seriously as he spun from her..

"leaving, why, what did you find out" she said as anxiety filled her.."do you know where my friend is", he kept on walking..

"John, tell me" she yelled out now as the few officers standing by stopped and gawked at her, he turned and quickly made his way over to her now as he grabbed her arm and yanked her close..

"are you out of your mind woman" he snapped at her and she gasped a bit in shock.."Just keep quiet and keep moving" he huffed as he finally let go of her and kept walking, she hurried to keep up the pace but she kept her mouth shut for now atleast, once they stepped outside she spoke..

"you know something dont you" she said quickly..

"Your friend should be the least of your worries" he said angrily and she stopped now, she refused to go with him if he was going to continue with this behaviour.."what are you doing" he snapped at her..

"Im not going with you if your going to continue treating me this way" she said angrily..

"stop acting like a child and get in the truck" he said as he neared the vehicle..

Natalie huffed loudly as she continued to stand there.."Im not going!" she crossed her arms over her chest as he groaned deep..

"dont make me go over there and get you" he warned but she didnt care, she was done with his disrespectful behaviour, she was a person damn it!

"no" she said adamently..

Now he blinked in shock.."no?" he looked absolutely pissed..

"do I stutter!" she snapped at him and his mouth opened in shock and then he was storming over, for a second fear raced through her, he looked like he would hit her and she was more then sure that he was capable of it..

"you ungrateful, weak little" he began to yell but before he could finish the older man from the other day came over in a hurry..

"John!" Bo snapped as he came over and John sighed.."everything ok" Bo said more to Natalie then to John, John couldnt help but roll his eyes, why was everyone so damned worried about this girls well being, it irritated him..

"He knows something about my friend" she said quickly, for some reason she felt as though she could trust this man, she really didnt know why but she choose to trust her instinct, and if John wasnt willing to help her then she was sure this man would..

Bo looked at John and they shared a look, one that made natalie looked between them once more and then she gasped.."You know too!" she said in shock to Bo, she didnt know why but this new found information crushed her, was there no one here she could trust!

"we'll meet up at Rodi's" Bo said quickly as the men shared another nod..

"Unbelievable, you know im still standing here" natalie snapped.."is anyone going to tell me whats going on" she yelled and they both ignored her.."screw this, if neither of you are going to tell me then I will find out myself" she stormed past them and towards the police station..

She got a few feet away before she felt a strong hand come down on her arm, halting her as she spun around, she went to scream but the red eyes staring back at her made her gasp..

"now thats enough, ive had about enough of your crap" John said warningly as she gasped in shock and tried to break free from his grasp.."You do not want to piss me off" his face began to morph some in front of her as her breath got caught in her throat. Fear raced through her as her body trembled.."now get in the truck" he snarled at her and for the first time since she had been there she had seen him for what he really was, and that was a threat..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Natalie was beyond pissed as they drove back down the road, she refused to talk to him, she couldnt and what pissed her off more was that he was pulling up in front of a bar, was he really going to just get drunk now, she couldnt even say anything, she didnt know what to say, all she knew is that she would have to get out of Lanview one way or another..

The small bar resembled any other bar natalie had ventured into back at AC. It was quite filled though with happy drinking patrons as music played loudly on a juke box but all of that quickly came to a halt as one by one they began to gaze in their direction, soon the only sound in the place was the music playing on the jukebox but John didnt seem affected as he walked to the bar and quickly ordered a drink..

Natalie suddenly felt fear coursing through her as she stared at the shocked faces, some looked humored, others looked pissed and now she suddenly wanted to be right next to John as she rushed over to the bar. The bartender looked at her and then at John..

"a beer please" she forced the words out as the old man nodded his head and grabbed a bottle, placing it on the counter. John sipped his drink as whispers were heard and Natalie quickly grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a huge swig.."everyone is staring" she finally whispered as John glanced slowly around the bar, it seemed like every eye he made contact with quickly looked away and then he looked back at Natalie..

"dont worry about them" he said as he concentrated on his drink..His mind was everywhere but here, it was mainly on the recent conversation he had had with Bo back at the station, as soon as he heard the name Steele..

John rushed from his office and headed right to Bo's and when he walked in it was as if he had been waiting for him as he looked up.."Your gonna have to sit down for this" Bo said honestly as he flipped through a file on his desk..

"she mentioned a name" John began quickly, he hadnt heard that name in years and it still had the same effect it had all of those years ago, betrayal...

They said in unison as they looked at one another.."Steele"

"I should of killed him when I had a chance" John snapped bitterly as his mind went back to that time, a time he tried to never think of..

Previously...

John was changing at a dangerous rate as the young girl cried out on the ground.."Please.. please dont" her words made his heart ache but then again he was too young, too new at all of this, he couldnt control the beast inside..

He yelled out in pain as his body began to change and morph, her blood curdling screams filled his head.."Jus shut up, shut up!" he yelled angrily as he dropped on all fours and his spine twisted and turned up on him, the image of his fathers torn body in front of him, taunting him..

"i didnt do anything, I didnt" the girl screamed and pleaded for her life as she ran to the door and tried to open it but to no avail, the sound of a low growl made her freeze in that spot as she looked over her shoulder and saw a huge black wolf now standing there, hovering over the mangeled pieces of his father..She fought against the door more frantically now as the wolf cried out into the room, nearly bursting her ear drums and then everything got quiet, very quiet as she looked once more, the wolf had softened his eyes now as he looked at her and he almost wimpered as he stood there on all fours.."Please" she whispered once more as his eyes darted to the torn body and then back to her, he did this a few times as reality sank in, his father died for this, for her, a worthless weak human and for what? For nothing!

He growled again, low and deep as his mouth opened, his sharp teeth seemingly growing as he let out a howl and she screamed once more as she shook the handle of the door.."help me, please, help me!" she yelled out as he stalked over to her, he could smell her fear, he could smell her life and he howled once more but just then the door flung open and a young boy nearly his age with long dark hair stood there, trembling almost as he looked at the girl and then at the wolf..

The girl ran to his arms sobbing heavily as he held her, it was a sight John had never witnessed before, did this boy have feelings for the human girl cause he surely wasnt one of them, he could smell the boys wolf underneath the skin..

"You dont have to do this" the boy yelled at him.."she is innocent" he called out as he held the young girl close to him but all John could see was red, his father lay in pieces now because of this girl, she had been the root of all of this and he couldnt comprehend why this boy took pity on her..

Apparently the boy saw the vengence growing in his eyes and he looked to the girl.."Run Claire, RUN!" he yelled as the girl took off screaming and then he too began to change but John was faster then he was and he charged the young boy, literally knocking him off his feet as he tore through the room, the girl nearly feet from him as she spun around.."NO!" the boy yelled as John lunged his teeth sinking into flesh..

"John you were just a child, you had no idea what they were capable of" Bo said as John was snapped from his thoughts.."They were monsters, they preyed on the innocent" he shook his head as John stared down at his own hands, he could still see the blood on them and the image horrified him.. Were they really the monsters here or was the real monster sitting there in that room..

"Filthy human" the sound of one of the patrons at the bar snapped him from his thoughts.."hey mac I thought we didnt allow scum in this place" he continued with a drunken laugh as John quickly spun around and eyed the man.."is that your new pet John?" the guy said as his buddies laughed, natalie wanted to run right here and now, why would he bring her there, why put her through this!

"so what if she is, you got a problem with that frankie" John stood now, towering over the man who swallowed hard..

Before things could escalate a woman came rushing over, the same woman from the other day.."John... jesus ive been looking all over for you" she began to say as her eyes drifted to natalie and she blinked in shock.."what the hell is she doing here!" she snapped as John looked at her..

To say that natalie had never felt this unwanted in her life would have been an understatement, she felt like an absolute freak there, she had become the enemy to so many people and just because of her mere exsistance..

"You shouldnt of came here Vange" John said dryly as he looked at her..

"Like hell I shouldnt, what the hell are you doing with her" she snapped again angrily..

"its...complicated" he said as he sipped his drink and then walked closer to her as natalie watched, they both began whispering but it was no secret that it had been about her and neither of them looked happy, she needed to get out of this place, she needed to get far away from here and so she took the opportunity to back away as not only this woman began yelling but other patrons were now yelling at John as he tried to reassure them..

"Thats Enough!" John finally yelled out as the place erupted in chaosis and they all stopped and looked at him.."have you forgotten who I am, I will not tolerate this behaviour, not now, not ever!" his voice rumbled through the bar as everyone got quiet.."the human is not a threat!" the words left his mouth even surprising him as everyone gasped..

"oh really" Vange said with a sarcastic laugh as he looked at her now..

"Im not in the mood Vange" he said angrily to her..

"Yeah well your innocent little human has taken off" she said sarcastically as he spun around and grumbled deep..

"shit!" he huffed and then went to find her..

Natalie had made it without detection out the back door and now she was in an alley, she didnt know where she was going to run to and honestly she didnt care, if she could just get into the woods she could hide out there until she had a plan but when she turned her eyes got wide cause not only one but two huge men stood blocking her path..

"Oh look what we have here" one of the men said with a sinister smile.."You see this Charles, looks like we got ourselves a human" he laughed..

"Now what should we do with her" the other one grinned big as they circled her..

"Listen I dont want any problems" she began to say as she looked for a way out but it seemed impossible, one was on either side of her and they were huge..

"she's got quite a mouth on her, I say we try it out for size" the taller one said with a smile and she went to back up but they had grabbed her and pinned her back to the concrete wall..

"Oh I dont think so you filthy whore" the shorter one growled at her as her eyes got wide..

"Please" she said just merely above a whisper as the two men looked at one another and laughed..

The taller one brought his nose to her neck as he inhaled deep.."i can smell her fear" he growled..

She tried to fight against them but it was useless, they were just too strong and she could see how this would go down, she could see the look in their eyes.."oh she's a fiesty one, I like that" the other man said as he grabbed at her top and tore it open, causing her buttons to fly about onto the ground as she went to cry out but the other man covered her mouth..

"Im going to enjoy this you little whore" he smiled and she did the only thing she could think of, she brought her knee up and hard, landing directly against his groin as her other hand scratched the other man against the face and then she ran as fast as she could, but not fast enough as they yelled out..

"fucking bitch!" the guy who reached her first yelled out as he grabbed her by the back of her hair and she got yanked backwards as she cried out and fell helplessly to the hard ground below.."You wanna play rough, i'll show you rough!" he yelled as his hand came down onto her face, hitting her harder then she ever thought possible, immediately she felt her lip swell and the taste of blood filled her mouth.."Hold her down!" he yelled to the other man who grabbed at her hands as the other guy straddled her legs, unzipping his pants as he did so.

She closed her eyes to the envitable, she would be savagely raped out here and no doubt killed slowly, she couldnt believe this was actually happening but as the guy yanked her legs open and fumbled with her pants, trying to yank them down he was suddenly flying through the air as the guy who held her arms shot his head up, a look of absolute fear on his face and then he took off running..

It took her a minute to realize what had happened because as she blinked her eyes in shock, there was John, literally holding one of the men up high, with a hand around his throat as he nailed him to the wall..

"so you like to prey on the helpless Charles!" John growled at the man, his eyes burning red as the man gasped for air.."hows it feel now" he squeezed tighter as he opened his mouth, his teeth immediately growing larger by the second as natalie couldnt help the yelp that left her mouth, John looked at her quick and her fear was reflected back to him..

"John No!" Bo yelled as he came running over.."Dont do this, its not the time"

"he needs to learn a lesson in respect!" John yelled angrily..

"then let the council do it John, this is not the way" Bo said again softly as John looked at him, he was absolutely salivating at the mouth.."he's not worth it" Bo said low as he touched John and then just like that John dropped the man to his knees..

"get him out of my fucking face" John snapped and then walked over to natalie who was trying to get to her feet now, her face hurt something awful and she was absolutely shakened.."hey" John said low as he went to touch her and she flinched back from him..'"its ok" he said softer now and it shocked her, like really shocked her.."Your hurt" he said as he went to touch her face..

"Im ok" she said as she tried to scramble to her feet and nearly fell but he grabbed onto her arm helping her, having him go from hot to cold like this was very confusing and then dealing with what had just happened made all of this even worse.

"Get her back to the house" Bo began as he dragged the man to his car and natalie eyed the guy who only just smiled wickedly at her..

"You dont look ok" Johns concern made her snap out of her staring at the handcuffed guy..He actually looked worried but why, I mean all day he had done nothing but treat her disrespectfully..Anger began to fill her as she stood there, he wasnt allowed to be nice to her now not after the way he treated her all day, she quickly backed up from him and now he looked shocked..

"I said im fine" she snapped as she touched her swollen lip and winced, damn that hurt like a bitch..

"we need to have that looked at" he said softly..

"why do you even care" she couldnt hold back her anger as his eyes widdened.."according to you this is probably what I deserved anyways" she spun from him..

"I never said that" now he snapped, he was getting mad..

"Oh trust me you didnt have to, your actions speak for themselves" she said bitterly as her head turned and a speeding car pulled up into the parking lot, seconds later a frantic Michael was running at them..

"what the hell happened" he said as he rushed over and then gasped as he saw natalie, she didnt know how he knew what had taken place and at this point she didnt care, all she knew is that she wanted to get far away from John.."jesus are you ok" Michael said with concern as he touched her lip, John was taken back, she was actually letting his brother help her..

"I have this under control Mikey" John snapped as Michael looked at him..

"what the hell were you thinking by bringing her here, are you out of your mind" Michael was pissed..

"what I do is none of your concern" John began to get angry once more..

"Can you please just get me out of here" Natalie said to Michael as Johns eyes got wide..

"Of course" Michael said and then shot a nasty look at his brother..

"no one asked you to come here Michael" John said as he quickly came over and Natalie backed up some more, fear written all over her face as Michael stood in front of her protectively..

"I dont give a shit what you want John, im here now so back off or better yet go back inside and drink some more" Michael said angrily and then he looked at natalie.."come on, lets get that lip looked at" he said as they walked off and John stood there completely confused and frustrated now, normally he would of run up to his brother and let him have it but the look in her eyes, the look of fear, it did something to him, he just couldnt explain it and than just as he stood there it hit him.. He felt bad, he actually felt bad, like really bad.."you may need stitches, im going to bring you to the hospital" michael said as fear coursed through natalie as he drove..

"Please dont, I dont want to be around" she began as he looked at and she choose her words wisely as to not offend him..."I just dont want to be around anyone, im ok" she said low..

"I dont know what my brother was thinking natalie and I am sorry, if I would of known" he said with a shake of his head..

"he should be on medication" Natalie snapped..

Michael glanced at her and then a small smile lifted the corner of his lips.."Ive been saying that for years" she couldnt help but smile now, Michael was definitely more lighthearted then his thick headed stubborn brother, she just didnt understand why John acted the way he did, I mean if he hated her so much why even try to help at all, none of it made sense..Her smile faded as she looked back out into the road.."Im sorry I didnt mean" he said apologetically..

"You dont need to apologize, I just dont understand why your brother is the way he is, I mean one minute he is literally treating me like a second class citizen and then" she said with annoyance..

"he's a prick" Michael snapped angrily..

John couldnt bring himself to head back in the bar, he was confused, angry. He had tried to help her and yet she looked at him like he was a monster. The fact that she left with his brother angered him, he had saved her damn it!

He made his way back to the station on a mission, he had rage in his eyes and he knew the only way he was going to sate that hunger was to finish what he had started and so he stormed into the station and began to head down to lock up, Bo met him halfway as John went to push past him..

"John, dont do this" Bo tried to warn him..

"out of my way Bo" he snapped angrily as he continued to walk..

"this isnt going to do any good, the council will take care of him" Bo continued as he followed him..

"with what? A petty slap on the wrist, fuck that" John snapped as he pushed past Bo and headed down the stair case to where his prisoner was sent..

"its a misuse of power John" Bo yelled out but John was determined, he was gonna make sure that Charles paid and he was going to pay big time!

Natalie watched as they pulled up to a large gated house, it definitely wasnt Johns and so she looked at his brother.."I can take a look at that lip in here" Michael began..

"You live here?" Natalie said in shock as she looked at him and he nodded proudly.."wow"

Johns fists landed repeatedly against Charles face, he absolutely saw red and he continued to beat the man until blood was splattered everywhere, now for a normal human man this would of meant his life but for their kind it was nothing compared to the real damage they could inflict.. He needed to take his aggression out on someone and Charles had it coming.."lay your hands on her again and I swear it'll make this look like a day in the park" he yelled with a final blow to the gut as Charles coughed out blood..

"You cant do this, you cant!" Charles tried to defend himself but the alcohol he had consumed, and the mere fact that John was just that much stronger then him didnt help the situation.."she is just some human" Charles yelled out..."she is nothing!"

John raised his fist once more and before it came down again he was grabbed from behind by two massive guards.."let go of me, what the hell are you doing!" John yelled as Bo rushed over..

"I cant allow you to do this John" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"Like hell you cant, You obey me!" John yelled as he fought against the guards and soon more were coming over until they had him pinned to the floor.."get off of me!" he yelled.."i will have your asses for this!" he continued to be irate..

"Im sorry John, you leave me no choice" Bo said to him apologetically.."Put him in a cell"

"what? Have you lost your mind!" John yelled like a mad man as he began to morph and change right before their eyes but before the transformation could fully take place, Bo neared him with a syringe in hand.."dont you fucking dare!" John yelled with red eyes but it was too late, Bo stuck him in the neck and then just like that John shut up as he went limp..

"Be careful with him" Bo said as the men lifted him up.."let him sleep it off" he said as John was brought into a cell and laid on a nearby cot.."you should of listened to me John" Bo said softly as he stood there, he hated to have to do that but he had no choice, John was out of control and before he really did some damage he had to be stopped, he just had to be..

"this place is amazing" Natalie said as she walked into the large foyer of the house..

"thanks" Michael now seemed nervous as he stood there and she held her blouse closed as she stood there.."i'll be right back, make yourself at home" he said as he took off down the hall and natalie stood there..

Natalie walked into the large livingroom that was filled with pictures on the wall, all of Michael and his family, she couldnt help but stop at one that was of him and John, it looked like a time when they were both carefree, had they known all along what they were? She had so many questions..

She stopped and looked at another picture, if was an older one of Michael and John, maybe teenagers, she couldnt help but smile at the picture of them both being just guys, I mean they seemed normal in those pictures, she would of never guessed in a million years that either of them had been hiding a secret..

The last picture she looked at was of a family one, an older man stood with the boys and she just knew that that was their father, the resemblance was uncanny...And John actually looked happy, she wondered what had made him turn out the way he had but then she had seen it, a card placed next to one of the pictures, it was a memorial card for their father, he had died..She couldnt help but feel bad for them, is that what had changed John into the cold unfeeling man he had become? She hated that she wanted answers, that she just couldnt accept the fact that maybe he was just that, unfeeling..

But she had seen him, not once but twice save her life, counting today it made three times and yet he acted as though he hated her and her kind..She tried to push the thoughts past, none of that mattered anyway..

"I um" Michael said as he snapped her from her thoughts and she turned to see him standing there with a shirt in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.."i thought you would feel more comfortable changing, its mine and its big but" he began to ramble nervously..

"thank you" she said sincerely..

"the bathroom is right down the hall" he said as he handed her the shirt.."I will make some coffee" he quickly left the room as she stood there and then she headed down the hall to the bathroom..

Meanwhile as John slept in the cot..

The taste of blood was fresh in his mouth as he tore through the woods, running so fast he was sure his heart would explode and maybe it had already cause he felt such a heaviness in his chest and even in his wolf form he could feel tears pricking his eyes. His father was dead and he had watched it happen and now free of carlo and his men he could only run back to his pact and tell them the horrific news..

He was immediately greeted by three wolves, his fathers companions, one of them Bo as they looked at him and he howled with such intensity that it made the trees sway and then within seconds they joined him in a solemn like howl..

Natalie made quick work in the bathroom as she changed into the oversized tshirt, her face was a mess and if she still wasnt so shocked by what happened then she may just break down but she couldnt now, she touched her lip and winced..

Images of John coming to her rescue filled her head, she was sure he could of killed that guy and he would of if Bo hadnt come, but why, why now?

"Natalie?" a soft knock snapped her from her thoughts as she glanced at the closed bathroom door and then took a deep breath as she opened it and faced Michael.."Let me see" he said softly as he touched at her lip..

"why is he like that" she couldnt help but ask as Michael looked at her..

He patted her lip with a cotton ball that had antiseptic on it as he shook his head.."John has never been one for talking, or showing emotion"

"because of your dad dying?" natalie asked as Michael sighed some as he continued to take care of her busted lip..

"theres a lot of things that have made John the way he is, most of it is because he is stubborn and arrogant" he said honestly.."You care about him" he said more of a statement then a question..

"what?" now she gawked at him with surprise.."No, why would you say that" she had to turn from him now, touching her lip as she did so.."Your brother is one of the most self centered, egotistical control freaks I have ever seen" she said quickly..

"and you like him" he said again as she faced him now..

"I never said that" she said quickly as her heart began to race, she couldnt even stand him, he was nothing but rude and mean, her mind began to spin..

"You didnt have to Natalie" Michael moved across the room as he walked.."I always thought it was just a wolf thing, you know he is the alpha male, woman cant help but be drawn to him" he continued..

Now natalie was flustered as she began to get defensive.."your brother has been nothing but rude and mean to me not to mention he is practically holding me hostage"

"i see the way you look at him, you think you can fix him" he said softly as he picked up a picture of him and his brother and looked at it hard..

"Trust me I dont want to fix anyone" she said nervously..

"were not like...well, your kind... things work, well... different for us..." he turned and faced her as he put the picture down.."our senses are keen, like even now I can hear your heart racing and your breaths getting quicker" he said honestly and she gasped at him all wide eyed, making her heart race more.. Now this was unfair, she couldnt control the way her body reacts and well with John it just did but then again even though he was an ass he was gorgeous and he had a power about him that sucked you in, she quickly shook her head..

"I dont like your brother" she said again even though part of her was questioning that very question right now..She felt completely out of her element and that unnerved her as she began to fidget..

"it would never work natalie, our kinds dont mix well and he will hurt you, maybe not physically" he continued..

"wow now your starting to sound like him" she snapped as she spun around, she felt like the walls were closing in on her..She couldnt like John, maybe she found him attractive but hell even his brother was attractive, so maybe she felt physically drawn to John but then again she did have a knack for finding the assholes, she had spent her entire adult life landing with asshole after asshole, it was like a damn curse.. Hense why she spent the better part of the last year single..

"natalie" he said as she kept her back turned.."You cant deny what is right in your face"

"Yeah well your wrong, and...and...I'll prove it" she said quickly as she spun around, she felt like she had to some how show him that he was wrong about how she felt about his brother, she didnt know why she felt the need but she had to and so without thinking she walked right up to him.."I can prove it" she said with a racing heart as he stood there staring at her..

"You dont need to prove to me that" he began to say and then she did something surprising, not only surprising for her but for him too, she kissed him..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The kiss took her by surprise as well as him as she pushed her hands through his short cropped hair and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her back but images of Johns face haunted her, images of the look on his face as he saw her on the ground, and then she saw him back at the house laying in his own blood and she slowly pulled back from Michael, she tried to keep herself together as he looked at her, searching her eyes, she had never felt so exposed..

He didnt say anything as he stood there but he didnt have to, his eyes said it all, it was as if he had been in her mind, as if he could see exactlly what she was doing and that made her feel panicky as she backed up..

"it really is a shame natalie" he said quietly.."cause I wouldnt of minded breaking some rules for a girl like you" he said as he nodded his head and turned around.."I'll get the coffee" he said as he walked out of the room and she was literally left standing there speechless..her little plan had back fired big time and now not only did she know it but he did too..

Meanwhile back at the LPD...

"You know your lucky you have someone like me to bail you out" the sound of vange's voice made him groan as he began to come to. He felt like shit, his head was absolutely pounding and for a moment he couldnt get his thoughts straight at all.."I dont know why you feel the need to constantly act out" she continued with frustration as he opened his eyes some now and stared up at the white ceiling of the jail cell.."she is a human John and you have no right messing with that" her voice began to get angry as he sat up now quick, a sudden rush of dizziness coming over him as he tried to stand..

"where is she" he said almost panicking as his head throbbed and he took a good look at where he was, in a damn jail cell..

"Your putting us all in jeopardy here" Vange snapped at him as he came over to the bars..

"get Bo down here now" he snapped angrily as Vange rolled her eyes.."I said now damn it, get me out of this fucking cell"

Natalie sat across from Michael as they sipped coffee, thankfully their conversation about John had ended and now Michael was talking about his job at the hospital and even though the conversation stayed light, natalie couldnt help but wonder where John was and if he was ok..

"Its a never ending job but I wouldnt give it up for the world" Michael said with a smile and then he glanced at his watch.."its getting late" he said honestly.."You know I have the room here if you wanted to stay" she didnt answer him, she wanted to, she knew that staying there would be a million times safer then staying at Johns place but she couldnt help herself, she really did like John and that realization almost made her sick..The sound of a knock on the door made michael get up.."Hold that thought" he said as he made his way to the door and natalie stared at her cup, what the hell was she going to do now?

The sound of yelling snapped her from her thoughts as she quickly got up cause one of the voices sounded familiar, it was Johns..

"where is she!" John snapped angrily as he looked at his brother but before Michael could say anything Natalie stepped into the foyer as John looked past his brother and at her..

The sight of seeing her standing there with a coffee cup in her hand, her lip busted open,the fact that she was now wearing his brothers shirt, well it pained him to see her this way and what pained him more was the feeling that began to rise up in him knowing that she had been there with his brother..

"she doesnt need stitches" Michael said a bit coldly and Natalie began to feel an uncomfortable wave as John looked at her, there was a different look in his eye, one that made her stomach tighten, it almost looked like he was jealous..

The next thing he said even surprised her.."what were you thinking running off like that" he snapped angrily and she swallowed hard..

"John do you really think this is the time for that" Michael began as John pushed past him..

"You could of gotten yourself killed" John said angrily..

"yeah well next time maybe you shouldnt bring me around a bunch of people who want me dead" she snapped at him, anger building in her..

"Listen I think we all should just calm down" Michael said quickly..

"You know what, screw this, im not gonna stand here and get yelled at after everything that happened today" natalie snapped as she spun and left the room..

"you are not allowed to walk away from this" John followed after her as she spun around now but he was too close and their eyes locked..

"I am not your property" she said angrily..

"and you are not free to roam around, now lets go" he said through gritted teeth and she was appalled, Michael was right, his brother was really an asshole and she was just as much an asshole for thinking that maybe somewhere deep down was a normal compassionate person, how wrong she was!

"You dont tell me what to do" she snapped..

"John" Michael said quickly as John shook his head..

"Butt out Michael!" he yelled but he didnt even look at his brother.."go make yourself useful somewhere else"

"You really are a piece of work, im done with this" Natalie spun from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back as the coffee fell to the floor and she gasped as he pulled her close..

"You could have been killed" he said again but his voice was lower this time, almost softer and she saw something in his eyes, concern, he actually looked concerned..

"natalie?" Michael said as if to give her an out and she kept looking at John..

"its fine Michael, I can handle this" she said as she pulled her arm back and Michael sighed heavily as he walked out of the room.."why would you take me to a place like that" she spun from him and stared into the now empty coffee cup..

"I wasnt going to let anything happen" he said with almost the sound of regret in his voice and then he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair..

"yeah well it did ok" she said with her voice shaking.."I dont want to stay in this town anymore, I want to go home" she snapped at him but he didnt say anything.." I said I want to go home" she said again..

"You already know that cant happen" he said seriously but his voice was low..

"You cant do this!" she yelled loudly as she slammed her cup down on a nearby table, Michael rushed back into the room and then stopped as he looked at John and natalie..She was so pissed as she stood there, so freaking upset that all she could think was to storm off as John stood there..

"i think she is right John, we cant just keep her here" Michael began..

"dont start Michael, you know she cant leave, your making this worse" John could barely get a grasp on his confused and frustrated mind..

"I dont think she will say anything" Michael continued..

"we cant take that risk" John began to pace..

"so keeping her here against her will is better?" michael snapped.."she could of died out there!"

"do you think I dont know that" john snapped..

"why would you bring her there, why would you put her through that, its your fault what happened, all of it!" Michael got in his brothers face..

John got quiet as he stood there and for the first time since well forever he was pretty speechless as he stared at his brother.. Michael was right, he had caused this and he had almost had her killed..Part of him wanted her dead, he wanted all of them dead, the humans.. They had taken everything from him and for years all he had wanted was vengence and now, well now he just felt lost..

"Just let her go John, she doesnt belong here" Michael said softly now..

Natalie stood in the kitchen staring out the large window, she was blocking out the yelling that the brothers did as she stood there. She felt lost, confused and most of all scared of what was next..She kept her arms over her chest, what if she could never get out of there, what if she could never get to gigi.. She sighed as she stood there, poor Gigi, where was she and who had her? The sound of someone coming in the kitchen made her tense and then she slowly turned only to see John standing there but instead of looking like he was going to continue their argument, he spoke and quite softly too.."i shouldnt of yelled"...He began to pace the kitchen some as she watched him.."Its been a rough day" he finally stopped and looked at her..

"she let me go home" she said quietly..

"In a few days ok, this is all just a mess right now" he said honestly.."and I dont want to fight with you, I have enough of my plate" he finished and she actually started to feel bad for him, he really looked like he had the day from hell and honestly she had too..

"everything ok?" Michael asked as he came into the kitchen and looked at both of them..

Natalie sighed heavily.."yep, just dandy" she said with her arms crossed over her chest, she just couldnt win here..

They didnt stay at Michaels long and she honestly wasnt in the mood to fight with John either, she was literally exhausted by everything and even though now as they drove back to Johns place she kind of wished she had asked to stay at Michaels..

He was quiet yet again during the trip, he looked heavy in thought.."are you going to tell me what you found out about my friend" she said finally as he glanced at her.."I know your not telling me something" she said again..

John sighed now.."i think I know where she is" he said surprisingly and she blinked in shock..

"You do? Where? Here?" she said with wide eyes..

"not exactlly, listen the less you know the better" he began..

"she's my friend and if she is in trouble" she began a bit defensively..

"Just trust me" he said as he looked at her and she couldnt help the small sarcastic laugh that left her mouth..

"Trust you?, this just keeps getting better and better" she huffed as she looked back out the window and they pulled up to Johns place..

She got out even before he had turned the truck off, she began to storm her way to the door, she just wanted to go to bed, thats all, just bed and maybe just maybe she would somehow figure out a way to find Gigi..

"natalie just wait" he said as she got to the door and he walked up to her..

"am I allowed to go to bed or is that against the rules as well" she snapped angrily as he just stood there. He wasnt use to be talked to this way, no one ever talked to him like this and he honestly didnt know how to react..

"Im not going to stop you" he began and she cut him off..

"Good..then open the door, im tired" she turned from him with her arms still over her chest and then he was opening the door as she walked inside, she didnt even wait for him to say anything as she quickly made her way down the hall..

"If your hungry" he began to say and she answered by slamming the bedroom door on him, she was completely frustrated. She would be spending yet another night here, another night of not knowing..

John stood in his livingroom not knowing what to do. He wasnt use to interacting with women this way and not just humans, all women in general..He had still yet to pick a mate and that was already leaving the council feeling insecure. An Alpha could never really be as powerful until he had his mate by his side and it just had not happened for John yet and he wondered if it ever would.

The fact that he was now holding a human at his place was definitely going to need answers and ones he really didnt know how to answer just yet. This situation had never happened before and for the first time in his life he didnt know what to do. People were getting angry, they wanted answers and as he saw tonight, some were even willing to take matters into their own hands. He quickly grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a hearty sip, he had almost had her killed tonight and he wasnt expecting the ridiculous amount of guilt he was feeling now especially since up until a day or so ago he had hated humans and could care less what happened to them..But now he was confused, he had felt something when he saw her on the ground and it wasnt just guilt and then back at his brothers place, he quickly drank back his beer and stared out the window into the dark backyard..

Natalie wasnt going to be able to sleep at all as she laid in that bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was everywhere and she was getting more and more antsy. Someone had literally tried to kill her tonight and the fact of the matter is that she was not welcome there and the longer she stayed not only did her chances of finding Gigi fade but her life was dangling dangerously close to the edge..

The sound of footsteps in the hallway made her freeze as she glanced at the door. She could see a shadow standing there and she swallowed hard but then it moved past her room and she heard Johns door close as she let out a deep breath..He had almost seemed apologetic at his brothers house, she had almost thought she saw a relatively human side of him but he wasnt human, not at all and she had to keep reminding herself that. He really was a monster, just like those guys from earlier, she quickly rolled up on her side, she needed a plan and she needed one now..

There is freedom within, there is freedom without

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup

There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost

But you'll never see the end of the road

While you're traveling with me

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in

They come, they come to build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof

My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof

In the paper today tales of war and of waste

But you turn right over to the T.V. page

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in

They come, they come to build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum

And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof

Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in

They come, they come to build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Don't let them win

Hey now, hey now

Hey now

Hey now, hey now

Don't let them win

Hey now, hey now

Don't let them win

Hey now, hey now

Images filled her head as her nightmare took over. She was in dark nearly pitch black woods and the sounds of howling were in the distance as she ran as fast as she could. Her heart racing dangrously fast as she tried desperately to find a way out but to no avail.. She could hear the heavy trotting of paws behind her and the growling was running through her body and then the unthinkable happened, she fell and hard onto the ground, the wind nearly knocked out of her as she tried to scramble to her feet but it was too late, she could feel the heavy breath on her as the growling filled her head and when she spun she came face to face with an enormous wolf's head and red eyes as she screamed out..

The loud ear piercing scream made him jump up out of his restless sleep, he didnt think as he took off running out of the room and down the hall. His heart racing as she continued to scream and he honestly didnt know what he would find but as he went to open her door it was locked and her yelling continued to fill his head. He used his shoulder to slam the door open as she shot up in bed now, panting and looking horrified as he stood there for a moment.

It took her a second to realize that it was all a nightmare but her body continued to shake as tears stained her face and then he was next to her bed..

"Hey, its ok" he said softly as he looked at her..

"I just" she had to swallow hard as the images still haunted her.."water, I need...water" she said as her heart continued to race, it had all seemed so real, she was sure that the teeth biting down on her throat was real and she couldnt help but touch it as he quickly left the room and then within seconds he was back with a bottle of water and she took it fast as she drank nearly all of it as she coughed some..

"are you ok" he asked wearily as he stood there and she couldnt look at him, as she shook her head yes.."bad dream?" he said even though he knew the answer now..She quickly nodded her head again as she continued to drink the water, seeing him concerned yet again was definitely not what she was expecting..He didnt know what to do, she looked absolutely frightened as she sat there.."want to talk about it" he finally said as she looked at him..

"No thanks" she couldnt help the sarcasm in her voice..

"i couldnt sleep well either" he said honestly and now she looked at him surprised, was he really trying to have a conversation with her..He began to pace the room some as she watched him and then he stopped at the window and looked out.."Its still late"

Natalie was going to take this opportunity of him talking to ask something.."dont you usually go out at night" she said as she remembered last night when he had taken his other form and taken off .. He turned now and looked at her..

"I wasnt in the mood" he said seriously, he looked different now, softer almost..She decided to continue, maybe just maybe if she could get him to talk to her she could convince him to let her go, I mean hell thats how it worked with hostage situations..

"so you can choose when it happens" she asked as he ran a hand through his hair..

"sometimes" he said honestly.."other times" his voice faded as images passed through his mind of that screaming girl from so long ago and he quickly turned from her, now he felt like he was going to have a panic attack..

"How did you find out" she said as she sat up in bed more now and he continued to stare out the window..

"it not like it was a secret, I always knew that something was happening" he said quietly..

"were you young?" she asked, she couldnt image what it would be like growing up knowing that one day you would literally change into a beast..

"yeah, it was really eratic back then, I would change at times when I didnt want to" he said quietly as the screaming girl filled his head.."sometimes it still happens" he said honestly as he closed his eyes..

She could tell that she was getting somewhere with him and so she pushed some more.."why do you hate us" she swallowed hard as she watched his body tense as he stood there..He didnt answer her and she couldnt help but wonder why he had hated them, what had happened to him..I mean his brother didnt seem to hate her, actually he had seem to be the opposite.."i never got to say thank you for tonight" she finally said as he turned and faced her now, he looked absolutely shocked.."for saving me" she said low..

He took a much needed deep breath.."I meant it when I said that I shouldnt of brought you there" he said with a shake of his head.."I havent been entirely fair to you" he continued and now she kept her mouth shut as she watched him through the moonlit room.."i cant just let you leave Natalie, I have to figure this out first but I promise you this, what happened last night will never happen again" somehow she believed him as she sat there..

"I wouldnt say anything" she said softly as he looked at her..

He nodded his head and said honestly.."i believe you", he stared at her for a good moment and then walked over to the door.."are you hungry" he said as he didnt face her..

"i could eat" she said honestly, she had been starving, she hadnt eaten well since being there..

"i'll make us something" he said and then he was leaving the room as she sat there, so he was somewhat normal after all, she couldnt understand him but he was talking now and talking was good cause it got her that much closer to getting the hell out of there..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Natalie joined him in the kitchen as he took a few items out of the fridge, it was nearly 3 am right now but she was wide awake and wanting to make more leeway with him.."Can I help?" she asked as he glanced at her..

"well I was thinking of throwing some burgers on the grill out back" he said as he continued to gather items..

"I could make a salad" she said as she grabbed some items out of the fridge and placed them on the counter..

They worked together to get this late night dinner done and it was surprisingly comfortable as she watched him through the kitchen window. It was pitch black outside except for the light on in the backyard, she took the opportunity to really look at him..

He wore a white tank top and long shorts, his hair was pulled back in a pony tail now and she couldnt help but realize how good looking he was, I mean he was really really good looking and the tattoos on his arms only added to the effect.. He looked heavy in concentration as he manned the grill and she grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed out the back door as he looked at her..

"cant have a barbeque without beers" she said as she handed one to him and he took it and nodded his head as he took a sip.."Its a nice grill" she said still surprised at how much modern things were that his kind had..

"If your gonna grill you have to have the best" he said with a small smile and it was really one of the first times she had ever seen him smile, it was a nice smile, a really nice smile..

"i use to grill from time to time back at home" she said as sadness came over her and she quickly took a sip of her beer..

"You grilled?" he said with shock..

"i hate to break it to you but where im from girls grill all the time" she said with a smirk..

"you know im not completely in the dark ages, I know how your kind works" he said with a shake of his head but a grin was on his face..

"how come you dont have a computer, Bo had said that you all dont use the internet" she said as he glanced at her..

"we have it back at the station but its limited, too much interaction with that thing and it could make a person loose their mind" he said honestly..

"I guess so but I couldnt image being without mine" she said with a sigh..

"its not so bad here though" he said as more of a question to her as she looked at him..

"I think its the first time I have ever been without internet or my phone but...yeah, not so bad" she said honestly and she couldnt believe she was saying that, I mean AC had all the newest technological advances the world offered but being here, being surrounded by nature, she had to admit it wasnt so bad if it wasnt for the things lurking in the night, well hell she probably wouldnt of minded staying..

"do you know how much harm comes from all those social websites you use" he said as he shook his head..

"You mean like facebook" she said as he rolled his eyes at her..

"yeah.." he began.."just think all the harm those sites have done, I mean no one even talks to each other anymore not to mention the dating sites out there"

"You seem to know an awful lot about this without having a computer" she couldnt help but smirk..

"Oh trust me I have done my research on it and I came to the conclusion that it causes more harm then good" he said honestly.." the young ones here are constantly trying to get me to allow internet use"

" so then everything has to go through you first" she said with curiostity, she honestly had no idea how any of this worked..

"Just about" he flipped the burgers.." some of the more important things have to be discussed with the council" he glanced at her and she swallowed hard, he was talking about her..

"what are they going to do" she swallowed hard..

He looked back at the grill.."I still have the final say"

She didnt know if that was meant to be ensuring or what..She quickly drank more of her beer..Things got quiet as they both stood there, his back to her..

"Im gonna get another one" she said as she finished off her beer and then she headed into the house, what if the council wanted her dead, would he go through with it? The idea was horrifying, she couldnt wait for it to come down to that, she eyed his truck keys that hung on the wall and then the idea hit her, she would have to make a run for it, maybe not right now but soon, very soon..

She quickly grabbed another beer and headed back outside..John stood staring at the flames of the grill, he honestly didnt know what the council would expect him to do and he knew that they would be deliberating that very thing, even as he stood here. This had never happened before and the risk was high, almost too high to make her leave but then again to have her just stay, well that was looking to be just as dangerous. Part of him began to wonder if she could just stay and learn their ways, maybe it could work. His mind began to travel to a conversation he had had with his father..

Back many centuries ago it wasnt uncommon for someone like him to take a human as a mate but it made the blood mix and the results were unpredictable and it never had lasted long, death always ended up being a complication especially when it came to childbirth. He shook his head quickly, he couldnt even believe he was thinking this way, a human joining them was proposterous not to mention extremley dangerous for both parties.. The sound of her stepping back out made him glance, he still couldnt get over how beautiful she was and for a human that was saying something. I mean from the time he had laid eyes on her his mind hadnt been his own, and then he thought back to the other day when he was so close to her, her scent had filled his nose causing his senses to go absolutely crazy, he had never felt that way before and it unnerved him..He quickly looked away and back at the grill..

Natalie had to swallow hard cause when she had stepped outside he had been looking at her but not just that, it was as if she could feel the primal heat pouring off his body and it made her own body react in a way that not only surprised her but scared her as well.. Getting attracted to someone like him was a very dangerous and thin line and she had to keep reminding herself that but at times like these, when he was being nice to her, he seemed so normal and she couldnt help the way her body reacted when he came in close proximity. There was no denying that she wanted him, or his body atleast, I mean who wouldnt, he was devestatingly gorgeous..

And right at that moment he had looked at her as if he was feeling the same way and that surprised her. She had seen the women in this town and they were definitely not plain janes, especially that one woman who was always rushing to his side, who was she and what exactlly did she mean to him, did she just share his bed or was there more involved..

"we could eat out here" he finally broke the silence as he took the burgers from the flame and she took a seat at the patio table. Plates had already been set up and the salad she had made was in a large bowl on the table. He came over and put the burgers on the table as he too took a seat, she honestly didnt know what to say and she quickly grabbed a burger and began piling salad onto her plate as he did the same..

They ate in relative silence, neither of them knowing what to say..The food had been absolutely delicious and welcoming, she had realized how hungry she had been until now."they taste great" she said as they continued to eat..

"its one thing that I can do without messing up" he said as he sipped his beer.. She couldnt help but wonder what that had meant..

"can I ask you something" she finally got the courage up as he took a bite of his burger and looked at her, nodding yes.."Ive only seen things on tv about...well... your kind" she began as he shook his head..

"You know the tv is very misleading too" he said honestly..

"I can sort of see that now" she began.."but how could you all go so long without being detected"

He stopped eating now as he sipped his beer after a moment he spoke.."your kind, the humans, they are very niave when it comes to us some have started to realize the truth" he began but then stopped..

"and? What happens then" she asked quickly as he looked at her..

"the result is not good for either race" he said seriously and she swallowed hard..Things got awkward yet again as they sat there.."were not like the other clans around" his eyes darkened some..

"what does that mean" she felt her anxiety picking up now..

"weve become more civilizied while others still live with the old world rules" he said honestly.."my father had brought us all here to this town so that we could live in peace with the surrounding world, other clans arent as willing"

Natalie swallowed hard again.."My friend is with one of them, isnt she" he looked down at his plate and didnt speak.."do you really think she is dead" her voice shook as she sat there, all he had to do was look up at her and she couldnt help the gasp that left her throat as she leaned back in the chair..

"Im sorry" he said low and she began to breathe heavily as fear raced through her, was Gigi really dead, had some other clan lured her in just so that they could kill her? She quickly got up from the chair, she could feel the tears were about to come, he stood too.."Natalie"

"No, I dont want to hear anymore" she said as she began to quickly walk to the door, tears now staining her face but as she got to the door his hand came down on her arm.."she's not dead ok, she cant be" she spun to face him now with tears streaming down her face..

"maybe not yet" he began as she gasped again..

"My god!" she covered her mouth in disgust at what he was implying..Was Gigi being tortured at this moment, was she being locked away somewhere? Natalie could barely get a grip on herself as she began to cry hysterically..

"I didnt want to tell you" he said low..

She quickly wiped her falling tears.."is that what your all going to do to me, is that it!" she yelled with tears..

"natalie I didnt say that" his hand went to touch her and she jumped back as if his touch would burn her..

"dont ok...just dont" she shook her head as she cried..

"Im not going to let anything bad happen to you" he said honestly, he felt horrible right now..

"Oh really? Like you helped so much last night" she spat bitterly as he blinked in shock..

"natalie" he said again, softer this time..

"No, dont ok...stop playing this game with me, I know you hate my kind so why dont you just end the inevitable now" she yelled.."why wait for your so called council to give the word, just do it now, kill me now!" she yelled as he stood there completely in shock.."dont just stand there, do it!" she yelled at him angrily.."You know what I'll help you" she yelled as she rushed past him and went to grab the knife from the table but he grabbed her hand before she could.."what are you waiting for huh! Just do it, do it now!" she yelled with tears as her body shook almost violently. This was uncharted territory for him, he never did well with crying women and well this was the icing on the cake..She was absolutely frantic and he didnt know what to do.."Maybe I need to piss you off then" she yelled as she slapped his face hard, making her hand sting as he stood there with his grip still on her hand.."come on!.. go ahead and change, do what I know you want to!" she yelled again as she took her other hand and slammed her fist into his hard chest, crying out as she did so, Yanking her other hand back she began to pound onto his chest as he stood there in shock.." Damn you! Damn you!" she yelled as she hit him and then he quickly grabbed her arms as she fought against him.."go to hell" she yelled as she cried hysterically and then he was surprisingly pulling her against his chest as she cried against him.

"Im sorry, im so sorry" was all he could say as she cried against him and he held her there..

I never thought I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm broken down inside

Livin' with myself nothing but lies

I always thought I'd make it

But never knew I'd let it get so bad

Livin' with myself is all I have

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away

Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away

Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days

Since you've gone away, you've gone away

Do you ever feel me?

Do you ever look deep down inside

Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away

Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away

Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days

Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul

I'm too young to feel this old

So long, I'm left behind

I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me?

Do you ever look deep down inside

Starin' at your life, paralyzed?

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away

Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away

Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days

Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young

I'm too young

Natalie cried harder then she could of ever imagined against him, she felt like she had lost everything, her best friend, her own freedom and now what? What was in store for her now?

"i promise that everything will be ok" he tried to be reassuring but even he didnt know what would come of her but one thing he did know is that he couldnt let anything else bad happen to her..

"You dont even know what will happen" she said with tears as she slowly looked up at him and he looked down at her, his hand brushing a piece of her hair back, his other hand was still on the small of her back holding her close and she swallowed hard, her heart racing..

"You have my word" he said low as his breathing slowed too and then he was searching her eyes and then as if in slow motion his mouth was hovering over hers.."I promise" he said as his lips met hers in a soft kiss that completely took not only her but him by surprise too.

The instant their tongues touched it was like a fire began to burn, consuming them both as the seemingly soft kiss turned more urgent as his hands quickly lifted her up against him, molding her body into his as the kiss became more powerful. She could barely fathom what was occuring, it was like her body had a mind of its own and she didnt want it to stop, it couldnt stop and then he was pushing her back against the house as he ground his hard length into her and she gasped into his mouth as she locked her legs tighter around his waist, drawing a ragged moan from him..

He had never kissed a human before but at this moment he couldnt ever remember wanting someone this bad, his body was literally throbbing In anticipation as he kissed her hungrily.. She tasted so sweet and the scent of her arousal threatened to be his undoing..

Her hands grabbed where they could, pulling at his long hair, feeling his bulging biceps, she was in seventh heaven as his tongue destroyed her slipping will..

He knew he was at the point of no return and he honestly didnt care, he wanted her soo bad that he could barely stand it anymore and quickly her feet were hitting the ground as he put her down and before she could grasp what was happening, he had removed his tank top, his eyes burning with so much lust and desire that she found it hard to breath.. She had barely registered that he ripped her pants from her now trembling body and her hands were at his shorts, shoving them down hard as he kicked them off and she glanced at his massive erection but the moment quickly moved as he grabbed her again, lifting her as he pushed her back into the wall again and she gasped loudly as his mouth continued its assualt on hers..

Reaching down at her shirt he pulled on it hard making it tear from her body almost effortlessly and then his mouth was at her breasts that were still covered by her bra and he yanked on that too as it snapped in two pieces and dropped from her, she was half aware that he had literally torn the clothes from her body and she honestly didnt care, she wanted him, god how she had wanted him.

She could feel the tip of his very impressive erection pressing against her stomach as his mouth latched onto her nipples, one at a time until she was literally shaking against him as he sucked against her and growled deep in his throat.. My god this was hotter then she could of ever imagined and then he was licking his way up her throat as her eyes threatened to roll out of her head..He licked his way up her jaw and to her ear..

"Natalie" he said in a low rumble as she cried out as his body pierced hers, filling her in one swift moment as she gasped and clawed his back..From the moment he entered her with a powerful thrust it was on, he met her body thrust after powerful thrust, she literally saw stars as she cried out in pleasure. There was so much pleasure that she honestly couldnt even tell if she was having one orgasm after another or if it was just one ezquitte orgasm, and she honestly hadnt cared..Tearing his mouth from hers he groaned deep and loud as he looked at her and she could barely breath as she watched his eyes darken and his thrusts became more powerful.."You feel so good" he ground himself into her as his mouth went to her ear.."so fucking good" he fucked her even harder as she cried out his name over and over again..

Natalie was lost in a sea of pleasure as she erupted over and over again, all thoughts and concerns immediately gone as he she took from him and with a loud growl as he threw his head back she felt his seed pumping into her hot and feral as she came again as they both crashed back down to earth..

His head buried into her neck now as he breathed deep and ragged, she was doing the same as she clutched onto him.. Her head began to spin from the sensations running through her as she tried to control her breathing.."Mine, your mine" was the last thing she heard before she passed out from pure exhaustion..

Something had happened as he buried himself inside of her, like a second sense or a realization..It was as if their bodies connected in a way he had only heard of from stories from long ago.. The moment he came almost violently inside of her, he had realized what that feeling was, this had been meant to be, this moment.. He would of never believed it if he hadnt felt it for himself, because right there at that moment he knew he had found her, his mate and at that moment everything in his life had changed..

Natalie began to stir as she felt warm, too warm as she went to move but a hand locked against her waist holding her in place as her eyes opened quickly, images of what had taken place flooding her mind and thats when she saw his strong arm holding onto her and his hot muscular and very naked body pressed into her back as she laid there in shock..

She too was naked and now she literally had Johns strong body draped around her. She couldnt believe they had slept together, or rather fucked til she passed out. Her body felt deliciously sore as she laid there trying to piece all of this together. She turned her head some as to take a look at him. He was sleeping heavily and she couldnt believe how peaceful he looked even as he kept a vice like grip on her..She slowly moved his arm from her as she slipped from the bed, she still couldnt believe what had happened, how had she allowed herself to lose such control and then she glanced at him as he slept still, the blanket was barely covering his gorgeous body and she sighed, yep that was why..But she still had a problem, how the heck was she going to get to Gigi..She quickly began to get dressed as her mind raced, what the hell was going to happen now? What if Gigi was dead, she couldnt even fathom the idea as she grabbed his shorts from the ground and quickly grabbed a shirt of his from a nearby chair, she couldnt help but stop and look at him.. Part of her just wanted to climb back in that bed and have round two, she was sure that she could never tire of his body and she closed her eyes as she remembered how his hands felt, his tongue and... She quickly shook the images from her head, she couldnt allow herself to get distracted now, she had to keep with her plan, she just had to and if that meant stealing his truck keys and going to find Gigi on her own then thats just what she would do..

She almost gelt guilty for taking off like this, I mean last night he had comforted her and then he had done things to her body she never imagined possible, her skin still tingled from the sensations but who was she kidding, this would never work, never in a million years. They were different and that was just the tip of the iceburg, he was a damn wolf for god sake, she quickly shook her head again.. He had been amazing in bed, incredible actually but she had to do this, she had no choice cause sooner of later his council would come back with a ruling and even though he stated that he wouldnt let any thing happen to her, well how could he really protect her from a town of angry wolves..

The idea of what they could all do to her was frightening, it would make the other night seem like a picnic..She couldnt afford that, she just couldnt and so she tiptoed to the door, he would have to understand, he would.. Either way she had to do this. With her hand on the door knob she slowly turned it..

"where are you going?" he said as she froze for a moment, shit he was awake..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"where are you going" he said as she froze there for a moment, shit he was awake..She swallowed hard as she turned to face him and he got up out of the bed as he yawned, his gloriously naked body was that of a god and she couldnt help but swallow the lump in her throat and then he was sauntering over to her..How could she possibly think with him looking like that, he looked even sexier then she remembered and aroused, my god how had that fit in her? A grin formed on his lips as he followed her eyes and she quickly flushed as she looked up at him..

"i was...um..." she began to get flustered as he got closer.."gonna Make you breakfast" she lied as he stopped right in front of her..

"Mmmm I am hungry, starving actually" his voice was seductive and she couldnt help but get lost in it and then he was tugging her over by his shirt that draped over her body loosely.."i like this look" he breathed heavy and she gulped some, damn he was hot as hell..

"My clothes are um" she began as he licked his lips and then one by one he popped open the buttons on the shirt until her breasts were exposed to him and she inhaled deep..

"Your shaking" he said as he ran a finger from her throat down between her breasts and a gasp left her lips.."Cold?" he said as his finger came up to her breast and then moved in a circle around her now hard nipple. She couldnt even think much less form any words as she stood there..."I can help you" his voice was like a purr as her eyes widdened and then he leaned down, taking her nipple into his hot mouth and she was lost, completely lost..

She couldnt believe that over a 24 hour period they had gone from hating each other to this, I mean this was crazy!

How was she ever suppose to think clearly with him doing these things to her body?

The low growl that left his mouth had her reeling, she was definitely losing this battle and honestly she didnt know if she should care of not..

His mouth trailed back up her body, the heat pouring off of him was pure male, thick and hot as he looked at her with those oh so sexy bedroom eyes, and then his mouth was on hers as he crashed her body against his, making her gasp into his mouth..

She was barely aware of him lifting her and moving her over to the bed but then he was laying her back down as he continued his onslaught on her mouth. She had never ever kissed a guy with so much animal lust and it was pretty funny cause that is exactlly what he was..

His tongue did things to her mouth that made her entire body squirm below him and then with a sexy smile he pulled his mouth from her and began trailing burning hot kisses and licks down the center of her body as his hands latched onto the shorts and he pulled them off of her, tossing them aside as his mouth continued its descent..

She couldnt remember ever feeling this good with any man, and as his tongue found the prize between her legs she nearly bucked off the bed if it wasnt for him holding her down she was sure she would.."ahhhhh" she cried out as his tongue dove inside of her and she grabbed onto the blankets on either side of her..

His tongue worked her body into a frenzy as she climbed the orgasm that threatened to take over her very soul and with a barely audible sound she cried out, so much pleasure coming over her that she could barely make a sound besides her heavy breathing and she could feel his satisfying grin against her body..

He worked her body over and over again until she honestly felt as if she couldnt handle anymore. A sheen of sweat covered her skin as she writhed against the bed and against his mouth that was working tirelessly..

Her head felt fuzzy and dizzy and all thoughts had left her mind quite sometime ago and then he was savagely climbing up her body, lust in his eyes as he took over her mouth again.. The feeling of him entering her quickly, powerfully made her mouth tear from his as she cried out once more, her neck arching violently as he continued his onslaught on her body..

His grunts got louder, his movements wilder as she came over and over, she literally saw stars as she cried out his name and then with a final hard thrust he filled her, hot and thick as she gasped, she felt her mind begin to get fuzzy again and she wanted to cry out, to somehow stop herself from passing out but it was too late, the sensations took over and everything went black..

John leaned down and kissed her lips softly as she laid there, he couldnt help but feel for her pulse, he wasnt use to this, to his lovers passing out but then again she had been the first human he had ever been with and until she could get use to him, get use to his body then this would be the outcome but he was going to make sure that she got use to his body a lot more..

He could of just laid there looking at her, his mind was still reeling about his revelation, if he had been doubting it last night, well hell after this morning he had no doubt, she was his..

The sound of knocking on his bedroom door alarmed him as he stopped staring at her, the knocking continued now, getting more frantic now as he got up from the bed and quickly threw on his shorts as he got to the door. Now more then annoyed he flung the door open only to see his brother standing there..

"you know she is gone right, but do you even care, I mean she could be anywhere right now" Michael was damn near frantic as he stood there and then John just pushed the door open more as Michaels eyes got wide and he saw natalie laying there, completely covered in blankets.."is she...did you...kill her" Michaels eyes were wide with concern as John rolled his eyes and then quickly shut the door as he stepped out..

"seriously Mikey you worry too much" John said with annoyance as he walked past him and Michael stared at the door and then followed after his brother as John got into the kitchen..

"what the hell is going on John" Michael said with concern..

John reached for a coffee cup as he ignored his brother..

"did you ...seduce her?" Michael's voice was that of shock as John spun and looked at him now, Michael didnt recognize the look on his face, he almost looked pissed and then he shook his head as he continued to get his coffee.."John your worrying me" Michael continued..

"dont you have something else to do then worry about me" John said sarcastically as he now sipped his coffee and walked past him..

"Ok im really confused" Michael said with a shake of his head..

"If I would guess it I would think that your jealous" John began and then he looked hard at his brother..Michael didnt answer him for a moment and it was all John needed as he got up to his brother quick.."it would be wise of you not to think of her anymore"

Michael blanched in shock as he looked at his brother..John took a seat at the table and continued to sip his coffee, Michael was truly shocked..before John could say anything the door bell rang as John sighed, Michael sat there in shock as John shook his head.."and so it begins again" he said with annoyance as he head out to the front door..With a quick brushing of his hand through his long hair he flung open the door..

"thank god your ok" Vange said as she threw her arms around him and he stood stiff as she hugged him.."you know you could of atleast came by last night and told me you were ok" she said as she pulled back but he didnt answer her as her smile began to drop.."whats wrong?" she said with concern..

"its a bad time Vange" he said quickly..

"uh you think?" she said sarcastically as she walked in and past him.."you know the council is gonna want answers today and we need to discuss this" she said quickly as he sighed once more..

"I have it under control" he said sharply as she rolled her eyes at him..

"more like your out of control, what the hell were you thinking John" she snapped at him angrily.."i know you dont want to hear this considering the strides your father made but the girl is more trouble then we need and to" she began and he couldnt help the overwhelming feeling of protection that surged through him, it surprised him for a moment and then he was right in Vange's face..

"dont finish that sentence" he warned her as she blinked in shock for a moment..

"what?" she said in shock.."You dont really mean" she began as he stepped even closer, he had a dangerous look on his face and she immediately quieted..

"i think its time you go" he said as he glared at her and she was speechless and looking a little bit more than afraid.."Now" his voice rumbled as she gasped in shock now and then went running from the house as he stood there staring at the open door..

"what the hell" Michael said equally in shock as John walked to the door and slammed it now as the windows rattled.."John?" Michael said as John spun from him..

"Go...now!" John snapped angrily as he stormed past his brother and then quickly down the hall as Michael stood there, completely and utterly confused...

John made his way to the bedroom where she slept, he stood there for a moment just watching her, looking at her..He knew he had to protect her and he would if it was the last thing he ever did..

Natalie awoke to the sun pouring in the window, her head throbbed something awful and her body was sore.. She couldnt help the soft moan that left her mouth as images of what had occurred flooded her body. They had sex yet again and what an act it was, she could still feel him on her, in her and she rolled over some with a smile on her face but reality was slamming back as she laid there.. What the hell was happening to her, to them, with that thought she opened her eyes quickly only to see the empty bedroom..

She sighed heavily as she sat up and looked around, the smell of food cooking was powerful and just as she was getting up to find clothes the door opened and she froze,standing there naked..

John was at the door and his grin was getting wider, she couldnt help the embarassment as she quickly pulled a towel off the floor and wrapped it around herself..

"You take now of all times to be modest?" he said with a smirk and all she could do was smile nervously.."Your beautiful, you shouldnt be ashamed of that" he said and she was in shock, so now she was beautiful. She watched as he slinked his way over to her with just a pair of shorts on that clung to his hips, damn his body was gorgeous, nervousness raked through her as he got closer..

"I um, need to shower" she said as he neared her, she didnt think her body could withstand another romp in the bed right now even though her body was screaming otherwise, holy shit did she have no self control now? Had she been reduced to a sex machine?

"I could help you with that" he raised an eyebrow..

"Oh I um" she began nervously, she wasnt use to this side of him, he was looking at her, like really looking at her but before he reached her the sound of the door bell going off made him sigh.."You should probably get that" she said not understanding this change in him..

The door bell went off again as he stood there and he sighed once more."i made some lunch, the bathroom is over there" he nodded to a door in his bedroom and then with annoyance he left the room and she took the opportunity to run into the bathroom quick as her heart raced, seriously what was going on..

John walked with annoyance to the front door, he kept telling himself if it was Vange again he was going to give her a piece of his mind but when he quickly opened the door he saw Bo standing there.."we need to talk" Bo said as he made his way in before John could invite him..

"By all means, its not like this is my house or anything" he said sarcastically as Bo walked into the livingroom.."where is she?" he said as he glanced around..

"why is everyone so concerned with where she is" John huffed.."In the bathroom if you must know" he said with frustration..

"good, I didnt want her to hear this" Bo said quickly as he continued to look around and then he stopped and looked at John.."something is different about you" he said suspiciously..

"You know she is gonna be out of the shower any minute now so spit it out" John said as he walked past his old friend..

"Is everything ok" Bo said with worry as he followed John into the kitchen and then stopped.."You cooked?" he said in shock..

"yeah and then isnt enough for you to stay" John said dryly as Bo shook his head in shock..

"alright well the council has come to a decision and they want to meet up with you" Bo said quickly as John inhaled deep..

"and what have they come up with" John said quickly as he grabbed some plates..

"You know im not allowed to devulge John" Bo began as John looked at him..

"and that hasnt stopped you before" John faced him now and searched his friends face, Bo quickly looked away..

"we need to talk about your actions last night as well" Bo continued..

"You know im not some child that needs to be repremanded Bo, Charles had it coming to him for a long time" John snapped as anger began to build in him..

"You are not allowed to let your aggression out like that" Bo said seriously..

"he's alive right? " John said darkly..."he should be happy for that" he turned from him and began putting sandwiches on plates..

"thats not the point and you know it" Bo began as John turned and faced him..

"what did you expect me to do" he snapped.."he would of killed her!"

"the council is worried John and frankly so am i" Bo said quickly..

"You know maybe you and the council need to start worrying about the people in this town and leave me out of it" John yelled now..

"they want you to step down John" Bo finally said loud as John stared at him in shock..

"are you fucking kidding me, my father made this town!" he barked loudly..

"your father protected the people here not..." Bo began as John got in his face..

"Ive done nothing but put everyone else first" he rumbled loud but the sound of the door swinging open made both of them look.."Now what the hell is it!" John snapped as he marched past Bo and into the livingroom where a frantic looking rex stood..

The kid looked absolutely beside himself as Rex stood there..He was panting and out of breath, a look of fear on his face.."he's dead" he said in shock..

Both men looked at him, John spoke first.."what the hell are you talking about Rex" John snapped angrily, he didnt have time for this..

"Charles, someone killed him last night" he said in shock as Johns eyes widdened..

"how did you hear this" Bo said quickly as he got over to Rex.."How!" he demanded from the kid..

"I was on watch duty and I saw him, he was hanging from a tree, someone tore his insides out" Rex said with wide eyes..

"Cant say I blame them" John said dryly as Bo shot him a look and then looked back at Rex..

"where is he" Bo said slightly panicking..

"the coroner was showing up as I left" Rex said as he looked in between them.."who could of done this" he continued as Bo quickly looked at John and then back at Rex..

Bo made his way to the door.."i advise you not to go anywhere" he said to John and then he looked at Rex.."head back home Rex and stay there" he said seriously..

"but" Rex began..

"No buts, I want a full debriefing when im done" Bo snapped as he stepped out and rex followed him with a sigh, Bo looked at John from the doorway.."the council wants to see you in an hour, be there with the girl" he said seriously and then he was storming out as John stood there, he ran a hand through his hair, somehow he felt like all of this was crashing down around him. The sound of Natalie coming into the room made him turn, she was dressed now in one of the new outfits..

Natalie had heard yelling as she got dressed, she couldnt hear what exactlly was being said but she could definitely tell whatever it was, well it wasnt good and now standing in the livingroom and seeing the expression on Johns face, well it only added to her anxiety..

"whats going on" she said nervously..

John walked over to her and stood in front of her.."You look pretty" he said honestly as she swallowed hard, flushing some.." I made lunch" he said with a tight smile, she knew something was definitely up and it worried her as John walked past her..

She followed him into the kitchen as he put the plates on the table, acting as if nothing was going on but she knew that something definitely was going on.."You should eat" he said a bit coldly as she stood there..

"was that Bo I heard, is everything ok" she said with worry in her voice..

"You dont need to worry about that, eat" he said again as he took a big bite of his sandwich even though at this moment his stomach felt ill..

Natalie swallowed hard as the air in the room got thick, making it hard to breathe.."John whats going on" she said again, refusing to sit down, he looked absolutely frantic even though he was trying to hide it and she couldnt help but feel concern fill her..

John quickly pushed his plate away as he sat there.."the council has made its decision" he began as her eyes got wide..

"what? When" she said in shock..

He stood now and walked over to her.."I gave you my word that no harm will come to you"

"But...i mean, what if" she began to feel uneasy, queasy almost..

"look at me Natalie, I wont let anything bad happen to you" he said seriously and she didnt doubt him, something had changed in him from yesterday to today, he was softer more gentle with her and honestly it freaked her out. He touched a lock of her hair and then he dropped it.."you should eat, we have to leave soon" he said as he turned from her and began to walk out of the room..

"we?" she said in fear, she definitely didnt want to go in front of a council and definitely not one made up of very old wolves..

"it'll be fine, trust me" he said with a forced smile and then he was heading down the hall as she stood there, suddenly her appetite was gone, she couldnt image everything being fine, the council had made a decision and that meant her life hung in the balance..

The sound of a shower going on made her glance at his keys and she didnt take a seocnd to think about it, she was absolutely frightened and she quickly grabbed the keys and raced for the door, she couldnt wait for the council to decide her fate, she just couldnt and with that she left in a hurry..

John stood under the warm water as worry consumed him, how was he going to explain to the council that he had finally found his mate and that she just so happened to be human. It was times like these that he wished his father was around to talk to. He leaned back as the water washed the shampoo from his hair.. Charles was dead now too and John didnt even care, that bastard had it coming was all he thought and maybe when he found out who did it he would thank him..

Natalie flew down the road as if she had just robbed a bank. She was beyond nervous as she drove but that wasnt the only thing haunting her, images of John now haunted her, she hated that she felt so bad for running off on him and technically stealing his truck. She wondered if he would hate her and the idea that he may affected her more then she wanted to admit..

Images of their fights, of him bloody and on the floor, of the near fatal attack at the bar and then their time in the bed.. "I have to do this" she said outloud as she drove like a maniac, it was as if she was trying to somehow make herself feel better..

"Mine, your mine" the sound of his voice filled her head and she couldnt help but wonder what that had meant, had she dreampt it, I mean she was literally slipping out of consciousness. Had he thought that something was going to work between them?"Mine" his voice rang out and she had to shake her head to get the images out of it..

She ended up back on the old dirt road, the one that had brought her into this town, part of her had wanted to drive back, to run back to him and see what would happen, maybe they would somehow make this work, was that even possible?

She put the pedal to the metal as she flew down the road, her eyes now stinging with tears, she didnt even understand why she felt so upset, so sad it was unnerving..

The exiting Lanview sign made her take a deep breath, she was actually doing this, she had to and regardless of how John would feel, she knew she had to go..

Natalie felt her chest get heavy as she drove, guilt, remorse and so much sadness filled her, she could barely see now as tears filled her eyes, she felt so stupid for caring this much, but why had she? This was completely unlike her to get so attached to a man, she never got attached to anyone, she had to pull over before she crashed his truck and then she sobbed heavily as she sat there. My god what had happened to her?

Natalie tried to get a grip as she sat there, what the hell was she doing? He was a damn wolf for gods sake, this would never work! The sound of Michaels voice echoed in her head.."it will never work, he will hurt you", she couldnt help but agree with him, he would hurt her, hell if she had stayed she would probably be dead by a council of angry wolves but it hurt so bad, sitting here in his truck, it still smelt like him and she couldnt help but inhale deep..

She put her head down on the steering wheel, she seriously needed to get a grip, she never cried over a guy, Never! And yet here she was doing just that thing. The sound of a knock on her drivers side window made her jump up as she quickly wiped her eyes, she almost hoped it was him but instead of seeing John, well she saw a long haired man standing there and she gasped in shock, she knew that face from one of the many pictures Gigi had showed her, it was Steele..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The shock of seeing Steele outside the truck door was enough to make her speechless, was it him, really him? She knew the answer to that already, she would of never forgotten that face not to mention he was damn near seven feet tall. He was a huge bruit of a man and for a moment she could see why Gigi had fallen for him. He was beautiful, his long dark hair cascaded down his back and over his enormous shoulders, she blinked in shock as she sat there, reality still not sinking in..

"Maam, are you ok?" his words snapped her out of it as she blinked at him yet again, one word came to mind, Gigi and her eyes got widder as she heard Johns words in her head now.. 'if she is with him then she is as good as dead'..."Maam?" he said again but she was completely distracted by another sound, or better yet, a voice and one that she recognized immediately even before she saw the petite frame come into view, it was Gigi!

Natalie felt like she had been dreaming as she stared out the window but the utter look of shock on Gigi's face told her this was no dream cause not only was Gigi alive but she looked more then well..

"Natalie!" Gigi's shrill of excitement over came natalie as she sat there, she was literally in shock, so many emotions running through her body, she had thought her friend was dead, like really dead...Gigi pulled the door open in a hurry as Steele got out of the way and then the next thing Natalie knew was that Gigi was hugging her and damn near pulling her from the truck as the two girls embraced and shed tears of happiness.."Your here, your really here" Gigi's shock was mirroring Natalie's.

"How? I mean...i thought" Natalie could barely get her words out as she sobbed in happiness, part of her was wondering if this was all a cruel joke, Gigi was really alive!

"My god how did you get here" Gigi said as she pulled back, shock still on her face.."babe do you see this, its really her!" Gigi's words shocked Natalie, babe, did she just call Steele babe? This was so unlike her, all of this was but then again natalie had thought she was dead and gone and she was wrong about that too..

Steele didnt say anything as he looked at Natalie and then him and Gigi shared a look.."what?" Gigi said to him with a sudden glance.."dont mind him, he hasnt been himself today" Gigi said with a laugh as she looked back at her shocked friend..

"I thought...i thought you were dead" natalie couldnt hide the emotions in her voice as she looked at her friend..

"dead? Why the heck would you think that, havent you gotten my texts?" Gigi said with a shake of her head.."I just thought you were ignoring me" she continued.."But you came, you really came" Gigi embraced a shocked natalie again but this time Steele cut it short by putting his hand onto Gigi's arm, pulling her back roughly as she gasped.."what the hell are you doing!" Gigi snapped at him as natalie looked at the both of them..

"she was with...him" Steele's voice got icy as Natalie stood there completely confused..

"what? No...of course not" Gigi said to him as they continued their strange conversation as natalie watched on.. Gigi seemed different, like really different..

"his scent is all over her, cant you smell it!" Steele said as he pulled Gigi back protectively and she spun to look at him, natalie was beyond confused, it was like they were talking in code, who the hell were they talking about and why the hell was steele looking at her as if he wanted to tear her limb from limb now..

"No your being paranoid!" Gigi said to Steele with wide eyes..She looked to natalie.."sorry, I dont know what has gotten into him" she said apologetically.."she is my friend" Gigi turned to him again and he glared at Natalie, like really glared with hate filled eyes.."Steele cut it out!" Gigi yelled now but it was too late, he was pushing Gigi roughly aside as he charged for natalie and within seconds he had her pinned to the truck as natalie gasped, the wind literally being knocked out of her as the entire front of her body made contact with the truck.."STEELE, STOP IT!" Gigi yelled out as she rushed over..

"where is he!, is he hiding!" he ignored Gigi as he yelled vehnomently at Natalie as he yanked on her arms as he held them behind her back and she winced out in pain..Natalie couldnt even get a word out as fear raced through her.."where is he!" he yelled again..

"I said stop it!" Gigi grabbed at his large bicep, seriously it was almost bigger then Natalies entire head and then she watched as his eyes turned a bright red, the same kind of red she had seen before but with John and she gasped in pure shock.. John had implied that he was a wolf but seeing it now right in her face was more then the conformation she needed..

"Back off Gigi" he said through gritted teeth that were growing bigger by the second..

"Damn it Steele, let her go!" Gigi yelled and then natalie watched in shock as Gigi literally grabbed his arm and yanked him, hard, making him stumble back as natalie watched in shock. Holy shit she never knew Gigi was that strong!

"she was with him, she was and I swear to god I will..." Steele yelled as Gigi stood protectively in front of a now gasping Natalie, it really felt like the walls were closing in on her as she tried to catch her breath..The sound of a low growl made natalie blink in shock, it almost sounded like it was coming from Gigi but it couldnt be, it just couldnt..

"Stand the hell down" Gigi snapped at him.."she is not one of them!"

Steele breathed heavy as he stood there, he was literally seething and then Gigi turned to Natalie and thats when she saw it, two bright red eyes and she gasped as the darkness took her over and she fell from consciousness..

"see what you did! Are you crazy!" Gigi yelled at Steele as she held natalie's limp body against hers..

"she was with him, his scent is all over her" he said seriously as he neared Gigi who effortlessly picked up Natalie in her arms..

"You stay back!" Gigi yelled at him as he stopped coming closer to her.."You scared her to death, she wasnt with him, she wasnt" she said as her voice trailed and then she finally inhaled deep, shock filling her eyes as she looked down at her friend and then she looked at Steele with impending worry..

"Like I said, she was with him" he said again as he walked over to her now..

"But...how...why" Gigi said in confusion..

"I dont know but were not waiting around here to find out, lets go" Steele said as Gigi looked at him, shock still on her face.."Give her to me" he demanded and Gigi did just that not because she was too tired to hold her friend but because she was too much in shock, she could smell his scent now, more then ever, Steele was right, she had been with the enemy and now she was scared to death!

John stood bare chested and covered in sweat at the towns border, he had run as fast as he could and even in his mostly human form it was faster then most men, she was really gone. He had followed her scent to here and then it faded out into the dirt road..

"Damn it john could you just wait!" Mikey yelled as he caught up to his frantic brother. It was times where emotions were high that he could sense his brother the most, just like the near fatal incident at Rodi's. He had felt Johns rage, his anger but mostly his concern and worry, thats why Mikey knew to go find him and now was no different..

Unlike his brother John was not out of breath, he was broken, crushed, she had just left him at the first opportunity, he was beyond pissed, he wanted to hurt someone, anyone at this moment but instead he just stared out into the bordering town..

"she's gone John, ok...she's gone and there aint a damn thing you can do about it" Mikey said as John stood there for one more moment and then he was spinning around, roughly pushing his brother aside.."did you really think it would work? She's human for god sake!" he yelled and then ran up to his brother.."John!"

John spun around now, meeting his brothers eyes but Johns were red..."leave me the hell alone" his words were threats and even Mikey could see that and then John was running at full speed as he jumped high and shifted in mid air, the remnants of his jeans shredding into a million pieces as his four paws hit the ground and with a loud, ear piercing howl he took off into the woods..

Natalie felt light headed as her head pounded something awful, she felt a cold hard ground on her cheek as she groaned and her eyes began to flutter open... Voices could be heard in the distance..

"we didnt need to restrain her" Gigi said with pain in her voice as she looked at her friend laying on the cold concrete floor, her ankles shackled to a large metal pole..

"that has yet to be seen, this could be a ploy so that he can strike" Steele said with anger as he paced..

"so maybe she was with him ok" Gigi said as she put her hand on his arm and he stopped pacing.." she isnt with him now, she must of escaped from him" she said softer now as he looked at her and then back at Gigi..

"Im not taking any chances, until we know of her true motivations she stays here" he said adamently as Gigi sighed heavily.."and that is final" he added as he looked at Gigi and she looked back at her friend as she laid on the ground..

"I know her, she doesnt have a bad bone in her body" she said almost to herself then to him..

"do I have to remind you of what he did to..."his voice trailed and the overwhelming desperation and sadness that he always tried to hide was there, if only for a moment and then his cold exterior surfaced.."I wont allow you to be in danger, not now, not ever" he said seriously as he looked at Gigi..

"if you havent noticed I can take care of myself" Gigi said as she stood up tall..

Now Steele's face lightened as he looked at her and rolled his eyes.."You mean that little stunt you pulled back there, sorry to break it to you sweetheart but I allowed you to do that" he smirked..

Now it was time for Gigi to roll her eyes.."Oh really? Shall we put it to a test" she cocked her head to the side and a smile formed on his lips and then he was pulling her close as a small gasp left her lips..

"the only thing I want to test is this" he said as his mouth took hers in a consuming heated kiss..

Natalie's eyes fluttered open as she heard the voices and then she watched as Gigi came into focus, she was in a heated kiss with Steele and Natalie groaned again as she tried to get up from the floor..

Steele and Gigi pulled back quick as rustling was heard and they looked at Natalie as she moved onto her knees, Steele put a protective arm around Gigi as natalie looked at them..

Natalie was still somewhat out of it and more then confused as she tried to get to her feet but she failed as a chain snapped her leg back and she grunted in pain as she fell back onto her ass..

Gigi didnt wait another second as she ran over to natalie and kneeled by her.."Gigi dont" Steele warned as Natalie looked up at her friend, images passing through her head as her eyes got wide..

"are you ok? Are you hurt?" Gigi said with concern..

"I saw...your eyes" Natalie couldnt get the words out correctly as she stared at her friend and Gigi swallowed hard now as realization came over her...

"Natalie I..." Gigi spoke quietly, her words getting lost as she stopped..

"are you?...are..." Natalie couldnt even say it as she looked at her friend..

Gigi quickly looked at Steele with wide eyes as he walked over, she looked guilty as hell.."you already know the answer to that, dont you" Steele interjected as he looked at natalie and now she swallowed hard as Gigi looked at her..

"Yes" was all Natalie said quietly, she couldnt even believe she was saying it but she knew, her most bestest friend in the world was...was...a wolf now..

Gigi got up now in shock as she looked at Natalie..."How? I mean..." she said with wide eyes..

"Because she was with him, admit it, you were with him, you were with John McBain" Steele said angrily as he looked at natalie and she couldnt make heads or tails of this and all she could do was nod her head yes..

John took back drink after drink as he sat at the bar. The amount of alcohol running through his body would of killed a mortal but not him, hell it barely dulled the pain coursing through his body. Images of the time he had spent with Natalie, especially the last twenty four hours was front and center in his mind but she had left, she had just taken off and left..

It seemed the more he thought of her the angrier he had got. He had been so sure, more sure the he had ever been in his life and yet she had left him. He wasnt use to feeling what he did now and he didnt want to feel it at all, it was pain, pure hellish pain..

"wheres your little pet?" the sound of a fellow patron mocking him had made him snap his head around.."did you leave her chained up outside so she wouldnt shit on your carpet" the man laughed loud and it was quickly silenced as John jumped from his chair and flew over to the guy, knocking over tables as he did so and then he had the guy by the throat as he gasped..

"JOHN!" Vanges voice rang out but he ignored it..

"You want to say that again!" John snapped at the man he held by the throat, his face turning blue as John squeezed harder and then Vange was tugging on his arm as he shook her off.."Go home vange!" he yelled at her..

"No, I wont watch you destroy yourself!" Vange yelled out in panic as she grabbed his arm again but he shook her off again..

"THATS ENOUGH! Drop him now Jonathon!" the loud rumbling voice filled the bar as John spun his head around only to see one of the elder council members by the name of Clint standing there and he looked furious, John dropped the guy as he gasped for breath and people began to quickly exit the bar as Clint stalked over to John.."Have you lost your mind!" he yelled angrily..

"Please...he's drunk, he doesnt know what he's doing" Vange said as she got in front of John protectively, fear written all over her face..

"I can fight my own battles!" John snapped at her as he pushed her aside roughly and walked up to Clint.."I knew it was only a matter of time before you came sniffing around" John said drunkingly as he grinned..

"You really have out done yourself this time Jonathon" Clint said warningly as he watched the gasping man on the ground, a few of his buddies were helping him up as he rubbed against his bright red neck..He brought his attention back to John..."apparently the rumors are true" Clint was pissed as he stood there..

"You know you should really have a drink or better yet I will have one for you" John spun from the man but Clint was in front of him in seconds as he glared at John.."everyone...leave" Clint said in a dangerous tone as the remaining patrons began to leave quickly..

"Please, Clint" Vange began as he shot her a look..

"I said everyone!" Clint sneared at her and she quickly shut up as she quickly got out of there..

"glad to see you can instill fear in others, impressive really" John said dryly as he moved past clint and grabbed his drink from the bar, the place was empty now..

"is this the way you repay this town by getting yourself shit faced!" Clint barked as John rolled his eyes and faced him.."Your father would be rolling in his grave!" clint yelled and now John was in his face..

"dont speak of him" he warned..

Clint shook his head with disapproval.."You havent changed one bit, your still the same self centered spoiled brat!"

"is that suppose to offend me Clint, do I have to remind you that I am god here, I make the rules, I do!" John yelled loud..

"Your an embarassment to this clan" Clint seethed..

"and your an old fool!" John yelled back at the man..

Within seconds Clint had John pinned to the bar as he grabbed his neck hard.."I should kill you right now!" he said through gritted teeth..

"go ahead, I dare you!" John clenched his teeth hard..

Natalie watched as Steele and Gigi were in a heated argument about her and natalie was having a hard time understanding all of this, why had they locked her up, why did they think she was so dangerous and how the hell did they know about John?

"Please just let me talk to her, you have to trust me" Gigi said softly to steele now as he looked at her and sighed heavily..

"I do trust you, I trust you with my entire heart Gigi but I fear for your safety" he said as he touched her face as natalie watched them interact in shock, they really loved each other, like the real deal, it was almost unfathomable and Gigi was a wolf, what the hell?

Images of what John had said the other clans were like filled her head but Gigi was alive and well and, a wolf..

"Please steele, let me do this, I have to" Gigi said again as she touched his hand that was on her face..."I love you" she said softly and he exhaled deep..

"fine" he said low and she looked at him as if she didnt hear him right.."But she stays locked up, for now" he added and Gigi nodded and then she looked to Natalie and then back to Steele.."go on" he said as she smiled now and then with a quick kiss to his cheek she ran back to natalie's side as Natalie looked at her in shock..

"are you ok?" she asked again as she looked at Natalie who was now sitting on the ground, her ankle had a cuff on it and she glanced at it.."Im sorry nat, its just" Gigi swallowed hard as she looked back at Steele and then natalie..

Steele huffed loudly.."I will get her some water" he said as he turned and headed out the door..

"I cant believe your really here" Gigi said softly as she looked at Natalie..

"Your...your really a.." Natalie couldnt even say the word as she looked at her friend..

Gigi swallowed the lump in her throat.."i know its still shocking to me but im happy Natalie, im so happy" she said quickly as she smiled..

"How?" natalie managed to get the word out as she looked at Gigi..

"You know I was never one for following the rules" Gigi shrugged her shoulders..

"You really love him" Natalie was still in shock.."but...you barely know him"she finished as Gigi's look softened, she was not use to seeing her friend like this, she had never seen her like this, she actually look happy like on cloud nine happy..

"I cant explain it Nat, I told you that I felt a connection" Gigi began..

"i just thought you wanted to get laid" Natalie said with a shake of her head as she tried to make sense of this..

Gigi laughed and loud.."I got the whole package deal instead" she shrugged..

"I dont understand" Natalie said honestly..She just couldnt grasp this..

"its just, well I dont know how to say it" Gigi tried to find words but how does one find the correct words to express what her and Steele had cause it certainly wasnt anything she had ever experienced with any other man.."it was meant to be" she finally said as natalie blinked in shock.."I know I know, so much for me not being a hopeless romantic" she smirked now.."but enough about that, what were you doing Natalie, why were you out there on that road and whose truck is that"

Images flashed past Natalie's head, mainly ones of her and john in intimate postitions, guilt began to creep up on her again as she sat there not saying anything..

"did he hurt you? Cause if he did" Gigi began to get mad as natalie shook her head now..

"not entirely" Natalie said honestly as Gigi began to rise as anger took over..

"if he laid a hand on you" she said protectively..

"He...he saved me" Natalie finally blurted out as Gigi looked at her with wide eyes..

"He what?" she said as if she didnt understand what natalie was saying..

Natalie swallowed hard.."he saved me"

"this is john mcbain were talking about, right?" Gigi said in shock..From the time she had entered Port Charles she had heard nothing but horror stories of the McBain clan, they were barbaric and dangerous, living a life of sin.."natalie he is a bad man" Gigi continued as Natalie looked at her, now she had the wide eyes.."he has murdered numerous people, he's callous" she began..

"No... he's not" Natalie interjected, surprising herself at how defensive she now felt about John, she didnt know where it was coming from..They had just slept together, that was all, nothing more, I mean up until yesterday he had been keeping her prisoner..

"dont say that natalie, dont let anyone hear you say that or they will kill you on the spot" Gigi said with a scared tone as she kneeled back down to Natalie..

"he's not like that Gigi" Natalie shook her head..

"he killed his own father Natalie and then he killed a girl, an innocent girl" Gigi said with anger as Natalie blinked in shock..

"what? No...Gigi he didnt" Natalie began, she wished at this moment John had told her about his father but he hadnt, why hadnt he? Fear began to fill her now, was it because he had killed the man, had he been a monster after all?

"Listen to me Natalie, I want to help you, I do but I cant if your going to defend the enemy" Gigi said seriously..

"enemy?" Natalie said in shock..

Gigi looked around quick..."steele has been hell bent on vengence for years, he watched John tear that poor helpless girl apart" she shivered as she spoke..

"there has to be a mistake, he wouldnt do that Gigi, I know" Natalie began quickly and now Gigi's eyes got wide..

A gasp left her mouth as she stood now.."you care about him" her voice was that of shock as natalie felt her face flush..

"what? No.." she lied quickly and then looked away..

"nat this isnt good" Gigi said with worry as Steele came back in the room with a bottle of water, he immediately saw the look on Gigi's face and concern washed over him as he walked over to her..

"whats wrong" he said to her as she swallowed hard..

"nothing" Gigi said quickly as she shook her head.."thanks for the water im sure she is thirsty" she said as she took the water bottle from him and then looked at Natalie as if to tell her not to say anything further and Natalie knew better but she couldnt help but have images of John in her head, had she cared about him, is that what she was feeling right now?

Clint looked at John hard..."is it true the girl is gone" he yelled at him and when John didnt answer he loosened his grip on his large neck.."it is one thing to try and avert a human but to keep one in your house, do you understand what you have done if she starts talking, if...if!" Clint yelled.."you have put this entire clan in harms way and you leave me no choice" he said with a deadly serious voice now as he looked at John.."you have twenty four hours to pick a mate and not a second more, you cant be trusted to be a lone wolf anymore" he let go of Johns throat and john just stood there, glaring at him..

Clints eyes got wide as he read Johns mind and then John quickly blocked him but it was too late, Clint had already seen what he needed to.."The human? Are you crazy!"

"this conversation is over" John turned from him..

"if you so much as think of her then so help me John!" Clint yelled now as John looked at him.."i already have men out looking for her"

Johns eyes got wide.."if they lay one hand on her!" John barked at Clint..

"do you think I like cleaning up your messes! Do you think it makes me feel good to know that I have to fix your mistakes!" Clint yelled..

"i swear to you clint if any harm comes to her" John yelled protectively..

"You'll what John? Must I remind you that you may be alpha, but you still answer to me and unless you want to find yourself stripped of your title and thrown out of this town!" Clint said with a dangerous tone and then he spun from John.."twenty four hours or you will be exiled" he spun as he got to the door, seriousness in his eyes and then he was gone as John stood there.. He was about to lose everything, his title, his life, he closed his eyes as he inhaled deep..

"John?" Vange said softly as he opened his eyes and looked at her, she swallowed hard as she walked cautiously over to him.."dont throw everything away, she isnt worth it" she said seriously..

"No one asked your opinion" he snapped angrily and she straightened herself..

"she left you John, she did and you know why" she closed the distance between them.."she doesnt get you like I do, she never will, dont you see that, it would of never worked" she said softly.."I accept you John, all of you, I love you john, I always have" her words rang through his head and he just stood there, completely devoid of feeling..She was right though, Natalie had left him and she would never accept him not with all of his demons, he was a monster and the truth of the matter was, she deserved better, natalie deserved better then him..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Natalie honestly felt like her world had been tossed upside down, the story that Gigi had told her regarding John was heartbreaking to say the least, mainly because part of her could see how it was true. John had made it seem like the other clans were out for blood but that had been untrue and she had seen first hand how violent he could become but was he capable of murder of the innocent? Thinking about it made her feel ill.. But then she had seen a side of John, a compassionate caring side, god how this was all so messed up..

Gigi entered the small dungeon like room that they were holding her in, she still was in shock that they had her chained in there but then again after the stories she had heard she could see why. They hated John, they hated the entire Mcbain clan..

"I brought you some food" Gigi said as she held a small bag in her hand as she walked over to Natalie..

"How long are they going to keep me chained here Gigi" she said with frustration, in the span of a few days she had been held captive not by one person but two now, to say she was thoroughly annoyed would be an understatement..

"Im working on it Nat" Gigi said softly as she knelt down by natalie.."steele is talking to the council members as we speak, I told him that you can be trusted" and even as Gigi said the words Natalie couldnt help but wonder if Gigi even trusted her anymore..

"Im not a spy Gigi" natalie said dryly as Gigi cast her eyes down..

"I know its just you have to see where he is coming from" Gigi said softly as she looked at her friend now.."there are good people here"

"I think this is all a big misunderstanding" natalie shook her head..

"tell me again how you left, you said he had kept you prisoner there" Gigi began and natalie wondered if she should tell Gigi the entire truth but she couldnt bring herself to do so not when they all hated John the way they did..Natalie felt determined to find the truth..

Before Natalie could speak Steele entered the room as he looked at them and Gigi quickly got up, her nervousness was apparent.."so?" she said quickly to him...

Steele took a deep breath and closed his eyes.."she is not a threat to us" he began but Natalie couldnt help but wonder if he really meant it, I mean he still looked angry..He walked over to natalie.."we offer our protection" he said quickly as natalie blinked in shock, they really did think that John was nothing but the enemy and she swallowed hard..

John stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, his mind in a million different place, the soft sigh coming from next to him made him look but instead of seeing red flowing hair he saw black hair as Vange smiled at him..

"goodmorning" she said with lazy eyes but he didnt speak.."Let me make you some breakfast" she smiled as she sat up, her body completely naked and he had to look away as she got out of the bed..

Last night had been a blur but he had remembered drinking heavily and then bringing Vange back to his bed, he had hoped that it would have been enough to make him forget the redheaded one but even now he couldnt help but think about her and the betrayal..

"were going to be so happy John, you just see" Vange said with a grin as she slipped a robe on..He couldnt even look at her now, he was being forced to get a mate or he would be exiled, god he was so infuritated with Clint, with everything actually and he quickly got out of the bed , his head more clear now..

"I have to get to work" he said quickly as he walked past her and towards the bathroom..

"well you have to atleast eat" she began..

"Im not hungry" he said dryly and then he was walking into the bathroom as she stood there..

Port Charles was in ways similar to Lanview but the huge difference was that instead of getting nasty glares from the people who lived here she seemed to be welcomed with open arms..

"You can stay with us nat" Gigi had said as they neared the large estate across town..Natalie was half tempted to ask if she was free to leave this town but she bit her tongue, she didnt want to push her luck, if anything she wanted to get to the truth but sadly that would be a little more difficult then she had thought.. She couldnt help but wonder how John reacted to her being gone, had he went looking for her or was he just happy that she was out of his life now.."and the bedrooms are upstairs" Gigi said, snapping natalie from her throughts as she gave the grand tour..

"I think I would like to lay down" natalie said desperately needing some alone time, Gigi seemed to think on it for a moment and then she smiled softly as she put her hand on Natalie's arm..

"He cant hurt you here Natalie, we wont allow it" she said softly and natalie couldnt help but feel the bile raise in her throat, how was she ever to fix this and seriously how could she end a war like this between two clans, she was scared that she never would be able to..

John hoped that leaving the home that had so many memories and heading to work would set his mind at ease but if anything he felt more frustrated, more annoyed. He couldnt think, he couldnt process any of this and so he closed his eyes...

Natalie laid in the large comfortable bed, Steele had a beautiful home and he was offering it to her as a safe haven, she wanted to scream to both of them, to tell them that they had John figured out wrong but she couldnt, the need for vengence was deep, too deep for her to break through..

She began to think of John, to think of the time, the short time that is that they had spent together but then she thought of what Steele had said and she couldnt believe that any of that was true, if anything John had made them all out to be the villians here. She sighed heavily as she laid there..

"where are you Natalie" his words made her snap up as if he was in the room with her right then and there and she quickly looked around. Had she just heard John, was she losing her mind..No one was in the room and it was quiet, very quiet, she almost wanted to laugh, of course she was going crazy now, and why not, the world that she knew was a lie, her best friend was a wolf living in a town of wolves and John was one too and now he had the title murderer hanging over his head.."how could you do this to me, I would of given you everything" his words made her gasp now as she sat there, she was sure as hell that she definitely heard him, but why and how?

John couldnt remember ever feeling this down and out, honestly it hadnt been since his fathers murder and he didnt want to think about that now, it only made him angrier and more volatile, he shook images from his head as he sat there at his large desk at the station..

Part of him wanted to run after her, all the way to AC but for what? She had made her choice, one he should have been expecting but he hadnt been expecting it and he hadnt been expecting how he felt..

The sound of a knock on his door made him groan, he honestly didnt want to deal with anyone today but the door opened and Bo cautiously walked in, looking at him hard as if he was waiting for Johns head to blow off..

"got a minute?" Bo asked and John just rolled his eyes..

"apparently I do" he said dryly as he sat there and bo came into the office more.."Listen if your about to say I told you so then save it Bo, im not in the mood" he said curtly..

"actually I was going to ask you how you are doing" Bo said honestly, his voice soft and full of concern..

"I have a station and a town to run, im busy" John snapped coldly, he wasnt about to cry on Bo's shoulder or anyones for that matter..

"is it true about the engagement" Bo continued as if he didnt hear John..

"word travels fast now if you dont mind" John felt like a wounded animal and he was pissed, he didnt want to be reminded of what he had to do..

"John you had to know that the council was eventually going to push the subject" Bo said with a shake of his head.."every clan leader needs a mate, its the way of our world"

"so now your going to give me relationship advise?" John snapped at Bo.."No thanks I think I can do just fine on my own" he quickly looked down and tried to ignore Bo..

"I know that your upset that she left" Bo began as John stared daggers at him..

"why the hell would I be upset!" he was getting angry now.."she was just some dumb human!"

Bo looked at him and shook his head.."You cant fool me John, I had hoped it wasnt true but"

John stood now, slamming his hands on his desk.."dont condescend me Bo, if I say I dont care then I dont fucking care!"

Bo stood his ground.."it would of never worked" he pushed more..

"You really are losing your hearing in your old age" John rolled his eyes as he continued to stand.."now if you dont mind I do have a wedding to plan in less then twenty four hours"

"Damn it John" Bo yelled now as he walked up to the desk.."why do you have to be so damn thick headed!"

"did you really come in here just to yell at me!" John yelled back at him..

Bo got quiet for a moment as if he was thinking hard about what to say next but then he spoke.."your truck has been recovered"

Now that made John blink some.."what?" he thought he had heard Bo wrong..

"about a mile out of town" Bo continued and then swallowed hard, Bo answered John before he could ask the question looming between them.."she wasnt there" he said low..

John quickly put up his wall, he was done with this conversation, he would be damned if he was going to constantly be reminded of her, it just hurt too much.."i have stuff to do" John quickly began looking through files..Bo just stood there contemplating what to say next and John looked at him hard.."you can leave now" he said coldly and Bo sighed heavily and then he was walking to the door as John sat there, he was never going to get anything done today and that was a fact..

As Bo got to the door he spoke softly.."she was a nice girl John and if situations had been different" he said and then as John shot him daggers he nodded his head and then he was leaving as John let out the breath he had been holding and quickly he too was leaving the office..

Natalie sat across from Gigi at the large dining room table, she couldnt believe how much Gigi had changed and it wasnt just because of the obvious in which Natalie had a million questions about.."did it hurt?" Natalie asked quietly as Gigi looked at her..

"Not really, I dont really remember any of it" she said quickly..

"why?" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

Gigi didnt speak for a minute.."i cant really explain into words, it just, well it just felt right"

Natalie thought back to John and she quickly cast her eyes down, god she hated that she felt like such crap right now, this was so unlike her..

"whats wrong?" Gigi asked with concern..

"Nothing its just, I dont know... everything is so different now" Natalie said honestly, she didnt even know how she would ever be able to go on living a normal life, she knew too much now and part of her wished she hadnt..

"I know what will cheer you up" Gigi finally said a smile forming on her lips, she spoke before Natalie could.."Lets go out, just me and you. There is a small bar across town"

"I dont know" Natalie began as uneasiness filled her and she thought back to her last trip at a bar, she definitely didnt want to relive that..

"Natalie your welcome here, trust me it will be fine" Gigi smiled big as she stood and then Steele entered the dining room, he looked absolutely annoyed and Gigi walked over to him with concern.."whats wrong babe?"

He sighed heavily and then ran a hand through his hair.."its nothing" he lied but Gigi just stared at him unbelieving.."dont look at me that way sweetheart" he said softly..

"then dont lie to me, whats going on, did you hear something" she said with worry filling her voice and he glanced at natalie and the look he gave her sent chills down her spine, he knew something and she felt uneasy now, he looked back at Gigi..

"fine" he said exasperated.."I think we may have a war on our hands" he said quickly and now natalie swallowed hard, she couldnt help but guess that this had something to do with John..

"a what? Why?" Gigi said as natalie stiffened some and he looked at natalie again, this time lingering longer..

"some of McBains men have been sniffing around looking for her" he pointed to natalie and now she gasped a bit in shock..

"what?" Gigi's eyes got wide with fear..

"dont worry they dont know she is here but I dont know how long we can keep it that way" he said with worry in his voice..

"why are they looking for me" Natalie said with a trembling voice, she wondered if John had gone out looking for her after all and she couldnt help the tiny bit of excitement for that..

"why do you think?" Steele said coldly.."to kill you" his words made her freeze as she now stood, her heart racing..

"that is not going to happen!" gigi said protectively.."we wont let that happen" she said quickly and she looked at Steele.."what arent you telling me" she said as she swallowed hard..

Natalie was reeling as she stood there, it had to be the council, and they were going to make good on their threats, they wanted her dead, she felt ill inside as she stood there..

"Steele?" Gigi pushed him as he looked at her..

"word is he is taking a bride and that only means one thing" his words took natalie off guard, John was taking a bride, she couldnt even breathe now as she stood there and she fought to fight the tears back, she definitely wasnt expecting this blow..

"He's going to be in full power" Gigi said in shock as she stood there..

"let him try and step foot on our land and I will personally tear his throat out!" Steele rumbled and natalie had to turn now, her emotions getting the best of her, he was getting married, she didnt think she could hurt as much as she did right now..

"Nat were not going to let him hurt you" Gigi said as she rushed over to her friend but not before sharing a look with Steele that basically said they had said enough..

Natalie played it off as fear as she stood there but her heart was breaking, like literally breaking..

"Im getting extra security around the place and im putting more men at the borders" Steele said quickly, his voice angry..

"we will keep you safe Nat, I promise you" Gigi said as she put her arm around her friend and Natalie couldnt say anything, she honestly felt like dying..

John got to the tow station and he stopped as he saw his truck, he couldnt help but imagine her driving it, she had been afraid of him, he hated the emotions that threatened to spill from him..

"it doesnt seem to be broken in any way" the head mechanic Brody said as he came over to John..John walked past him and over to his truck, he stared at it.."How did it end up a mile out of town, did you leave it there" Brody asked but John continued to ignore him as he opened the door, iamges flooding his mind of her and he quickly shook them off.."alright well its got a full tank of gas" Brody said with a shrug and then walked off as John ran his hand down the red leather inside, inhaling deep, he could still smell her and it made his mind go back to the night they had spent. The feeling of being in her tight warm body, the way she cried out his name over and over. It took everything in him not to completely break down, she was gone, she had left him..

He was just about to get inside when his senses began to go wild, it was a faint smell at first and then it got stronger as images flooded his mind and his eyes got wide.."where is he! WHERE!" Steele yelled as he held her roughly against the side of the truck and she was afraid, so afraid as she stood there helpless..The images left as quick as they came and John saw red. That son of a bitch had her, Steele had her!

Natalie and Gigi had made their way into the livingroom even though Natalie didnt feel much like talking or even being around someone, he was getting married and the thought was more then crushing to her heart. Atleast this town seemed to be up with the times as Gigi flipped through the numerous television channels, they even had internet, hense how Gigi and Steele had met..

Gigi was so wrapped up in thinking that natalie was still in shock over being held captive by John that thankfully she hadnt been able to put two and two together and why would she, everyone in this damn town apparently saw him as a murderer and to be honest Natalie didnt know what to think anymore. Maybe she was wrong about him all along, maybe it was her lust for him that had clouded her mind, she hated that she let herself feel anything for him at all, he was getting married for god sake and she knew exactlly who the lucky bride would be, anger filled her once more as she thought of the black haired beauty with legs that went on forever..

Gigi stopped on a particular channel as the sight of wolves snapped natalie from her thoughts, it was one of those horror movies where wolves were depicted as blood thirsty beasts and a hell of a lot uglier then the real deal..

"i cant believe I actually use to watch these" Gigi said with a shake of her head.."were nothing like those things"

Natalie had to look at her friend, she still couldnt believe that Gigi was one of them, a wolf, she didnt know if she would ever get use to it.."does it feel any different?" she finally asked as Gigi looked at her now, her eyes widdening..

"You have no idea" Gigi said as if she was still reeling from the fact but in all reality her turning seemed to be the only thing that had ever come in easy in her life, as if she was meant for this and meant for Steele..

"does it hurt when you, well you know, turn" Natalie said quietly..

"ive only done it a handful of times but it doesnt really hurt, its almost like you start to feel like if you dont turn you will rip your own skin off, no pun intended" she smirked a little..

"so your never going back to lanview?" Natalie said as Gigi continued to look at her..

"why would I want to, everything I have always wanted is here" Gigi said honestly and natalie sighed, she wondered if she had stayed in lanview if things between her and John would of turned to this, would she of been as happy as Gigi was right now..Apparently Gigi saw the look in Natalie's eyes.."you can stay Natalie, you dont have to ever go back, you can make a home here, a real home" she said softly..

"yeah I dont think I am cut out for this" natalie said quickly, part of her was so jealous of Gigi, she had gotten her happily ever after and Natalie felt used and abused..

"You never know if you dont try, actually" Gigi began to smile now and Natalie knew that smile all too well, it was always the look Gigi had when she had found someone to hook Natalie up with and that idea made her freeze..

"Oh no...i know that look" Natalie shook her head..

"Oh come on Nat, have you seen some of the guys here, I mean they are hot" she smirked..Natalie quickly looked at the tv, she definitely in no way shape or form was even going to think about it, she had had her fill of wolves.. Gigi's cell phone rang before Natalie could say anything and she was glad for it, Gigi smiled big and then whispered to natalie that she would be right back, she could be heard talking to Steele as she walked into another room and natalie stared back at the tv, her eyes entranced on the screen and then soon she was thinking of him yet again..

John was pacing Bo's office now as he ranted to the older man.."Listen you are not going off half cocked John unless you have a death wish plus you dont even know if she is there with them" Bo began with worry in his voice..

"Oh I know she is, I saw" John said as the images flashed through his mind again, he was beyond livid, they had her, steele had her!

"John she's not one of us, what you saw.. that was just well, your imagination" Bo continued..

"Im not fucking crazy Bo, I know what I saw and I know what I felt, she was scared to death" John snapped, he was literally seething..

"Listen to what your saying John, she is human you cant get visions of her like that, you just cant" now Bo was getting mad..

"I dont even know why I came to you" John spun infuriated..

Bo sighed heavily..."fine...fine" John stopped by the door.."i will humor you for a moment ok" John looked at him now.."if you really did see her with Steele well then you know better then anyone that her fate is not good"

John saw red as he stood there.."is that suppose to make me feel better!" he rumbled.."we need to go there!"

"like hell we are, there is a truce John and if you cross their land then you will be asking for a war" Bo said seriously..

"He has her Bo, I know he does" he said seriously..

"answer me this John, why do you even care, you said yourself that your marrying Vange in 24 hours time" Bo said as he stared at John..

John ran a hand through his hair, he was getting angrier by the minute.."didnt you say we need to protect the innocent, you said yourself that she is a good person" he tried to deflect because he didnt want to admit to no one not even himself that even though he wanted to hate her for running from him, that she was in his veins and damn it in his heart!

"we cant protect them all" Bo shook his head.."Unless there is something else at stake here" he raised an eyebrow at John..

"so now its not enough that a humans life is at stake!" John was annoyed and getting more pissed by the second..

"You care about her, you really do" Bo said as if in shock that he hadnt made the realization sooner..

"what? Now your being crazy" John spun from him, his face was hot..He didnt want to admit that for a second while she was with him that he had envisioned a life for them, a future even and then she had just left which spoke volumes!

"a human as a mate?" Bo said somewhat in shock as John spun and looked at him, his eyes wide and pissed..

"how dare you invade my mind!" John snapped but Bo only smiled now.."my thoughts are my own!" he was livid as Bo smirked.."You know what, forget you" John snapped as he spun around, he was completely mortified, embarassed and he wanted nothing more then to get the hell out of there, he grabbed the handle of the door..

"I will help you" Bo's words surprised him and for a moment he thought he had heard him wrong.."who am I to prevent such a love" he continued as John spun and met his gaze, glaring at him, he hated that Bo had found him out.."Plus it kills me that you would marry that bitch in heat just because you were too stubborn to admit the truth" John didnt say anything as he stood there.."but we do this my way John, tell me that I have your word" he stared at him..

After a minute John sighed deep and closed his eyes.."You have my word now help me get her back"


End file.
